Queens' Lover
by perdidit-angelus
Summary: Perseus, or Percy for short. He was the first bastard of Winterfell. He has dedicated his entire life to the North and the Starks, his family. Now that Winter is Coming, he is prepared to do what he must to save his family and the North. The North remembers, and so does he. If the world does not burn in fire, nor does it freeze in ice, then he will drown it in water.
1. Chapter 1

3rd Person POV

It was the sixth day that King Robert and his whole entourage arrived at Winterfell. Everyone was at the courtyard and watched the children spar. Currently, Brandon and Prince Tommen were taking their turn, but Tommen kept edging away from Brandon, much to the latter's frustration. Finally, Ser Rodrik called the match, and Tommen sighed in relief while Brandon bowed to him. Next, Robb and the crowned prince were taking their turn, but Rob quickly disarmed Joffrey, and the crowned prince was quick to open his mouth, "This is child's play, I refuse to continue this stupid play anymore. I am the crown prince. Let us fight like real men and use live steel."

Robb chuckled while Ser Rodrik frowned, "No Prince Joffrey, you children are not allowed to use live steel, you will only proceed to injure yourselves."

Joffrey looked around and saw that everyone was watching. His father was with Ned and Catelyn Stark and was looking at him disappointingly. His mother was with his Uncle Jaime looking at him encouragingly while Myrcella and Tommen sat next to her. Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon were together as Sansa looked at him adoringly, and the other three tried to hide the fact that they were snickering at him; Jon stood sulkily a few feet from his siblings. Meanwhile, guards and servants were coming to and from, but would occasionally glance at the people practicing. Joffrey glared at Ser Rodrik and said, "I am the crown prince, you will do as I comm-"

Suddenly, there was loud yelling of, "Open the gates!"

And the shuffling of the servants to open the huge gates of Winterfell as the loud pounding of horse hooves were heard. Everyone lost interest in the sparing of the children and the scene Joffrey was about to make as the three youngest Stark children rushed to go to the gate. Suddenly, as pure black steed was seen off the distance, speeding towards Winterfell. There were two people on the horse, and the one on the front was falling off, only being supported by the taller figure behind him. Though, the man behind didn't seem better off, he was struggling with the weight of the other person, almost as if he was injured too. Both figures wore a cloak and a leather armor that bore the Stark sigil. The man in the front had long dark brown hair, a pale round face, and a small build. The man behind him was beautiful. Even in a weak, fragile state, it was clear that he was beyond beautiful. He looked tall, strong, and lean, but muscular. He had short hair darker than night. A strong, defined facial structure. And unique sea green eyes that was slightly rimmed with Stark grey. In short, the man looked like a god.

When they came closer, the man behind jumped off of the horse He looked at the children, "Bran, Arya, Rickon, run ahead to the maester. Tell him to prepare his medicines. More injure men are coming."

As soon as he said that, more horse hooves were heard, and a group of about five men were seen coming towards Winterfell. The children were stunned, so the man, said with a little more force, "Go!"

The children began running, and Ned, some of his men, and his sons came forward. The king and his court just stayed behind and watched. Sansa stayed with Joffrey, and Catelyn went ahead to tell Maester Luwin along with her younger children. The man pulled the other man off the horse, and with much difficulty, as though he cannot put pressure on the left side of his body, slumped the man on his right shoulder, and began walking. He met with Ned in the middle and hastily said, "We were ambushed by a group of at least twenty wildlings. They are all dead, but the men got injured, some died. Help the injured to Maester Luwin, then send a group to retrieve the fallen."

Jon, Robb, and the other men began to walk hastily towards the arriving injured men, but Ned stayed behind. The man was a little taller than him, the man was about 6'3, while Ned was only 6'0. Ned saw the man's bleeding shoulder and the slice on his torso, "Percy, you are bleeding a lot."

Ned looked to his free men, "Eric! Marlon!"

Then a plain faced man and a stocky man came, and Ned took the man off of Percy's shoulder and gave him to Eric and Marlon, "Go!"

Ned slung Percy's right arm across his back and began walking towards the castle, Percy said quietly to Ned, "The hot springs, Ned, the hot springs."

Ned nodded, "I know Percy. But we have guests. They cannot know."

The man was leaving a small trail of blood, and by that time, he was too weak to argue and already had an unnatural pale color to his skin. In all the rush to get the men to the infirmary, and to get men out to retrieve the dead, no one noticed as Ned and Percy slipped upstairs, and into the wing that housed all the Starks. They went i to a chambers that can be presumably Percy's, and then went into the adjoining room with a bath in the center. Ned hastily took of Percy's cloak and armor, then threw him in the tub, still wearing his boots, his breeches, and his tunic.

Ned took the tub filled with cold water at the side, which Percy always kept filled, and poured it in the tub. The bath was instantly the color of blood, but Percy's breathing began to become more stable and less haggard. Ned went to Percy's left shoulder and saw that the arrow wound began to slowly close and cut off the leaking blood. Natural waters would have helped Percy heal quicker and better, healing all the damaged nerves and replenishing the wasted blood within minutes, but he would have to do that in a later time. Percy looked at him tiredly, "Go look after the other men. I'll be fine."

Ned nodded and watched his cousin/nephew succumb into his sleep. He remembered the time he first saw Percy. Percy was only 1, and he himself was only three and ten. He came to visit from the Eyrie to see Lyanna, who was just one and ten, cradling the infant in her arms. Ned was surprised at the scene, but he was also awed. He's never seen his sister so calm and happy at the same time, he's never seen her so at peace. Later he learned that the babe was his cousin, the son of his lord father's oldest sister who vanished years before to the free cities. Apparently, Percy's Lady Mother, Sallaria Stark, Sally for short, was given permission by her father to travel, sharing the same qualities as Lyanna and having the blood of the wolf, and could not be tamed. The only thing is, Sally died giving birth to Perseus, Percy for short. In her death bed, Sally wrote two letters, one for Percy, and one to Rickard, asking him to take care of Percy. In her letter, Sally never specified Percy's father, or whether they were wed, only that the babe's name was Perseus and that he came from a powerful family. Along the letters was a leather necklace with two beads on it, one bearing a trident and the other bearing the direwolf, and a longsword named riptide with a trident engraving on it. Riptide was a beautiful sword that Sallaria mentioned to be made of a material called celestial bronze, imperial gold, and lunar silver.

Ned was entertained by the young babe with sea green/grey eyes and black hair. He was restless without Lyanna and often cried so loudly that the whole castle can hear him. The only other time he was at rest was when one of the other Starks stayed with him, but Lyanna was his favorite. He remembered that when he came back on Lyanna's nameday, Percy was already walking and was always walking behind her. Lyanna's pup, they called him. And as Percy rapidly grew, he became like Lyanna more and more. Lupa was Percy's first word, and while they did not know what it meant, the maester said that Lupa meant she-wolf and that Lupa was the mother to boys that ruled some foreign country. Lyanna was extremely pleased with that because everyone knew that Percy was referring to her. On Percy's fourth nameday, Lyanna was already secretly training him with a sword and dagger, and was already teaching him how to ride. Percy did extremely well on those things, which surprised Rickard due to Percy's age, but gave Lyanna extreme pride. The only thing was, Percy did extremely poor on his letters, which Rickard gave him a hard time for, and Brandon laughed at him for.

On his fifth nameday, Lyanna gave Percy a silver dagger with a wolf head. It matched Lyanna own dagger which was made of valyrian steel instead. Percy knew that Lyanna was not his mother, everyone made it clear to him when he began to understand, but he still called Lyanna Lupa, which gave Lyanna satisfaction. Percy was Lyanna's weakness, much to her dismay, she loved Percy, but he was often used by her father to threaten her. Percy slept in Lyanna's chambers, and when Lyanna did something their father did not approve of, they were often separated, causing Percy to cry and howl throughout the night.

When announcement of Lyanna's betrothal to Robert came, Percy, sensing that Lyanna did not like it, protested and raged for weeks When Robert came to visit, he was openly hostile to Robert, glaring, being sarcastic, and throwing objects at him. RObert was upset by it, but did not want to displease the Stark siblings, who were fiercely protective of Percy. Brandon, Lyanna, and Benjen were amused by Percy's antics, but Rickard was not, so Percy was stuck with the maester for the remainder of Robert's stay. On the tourney of Harrenhal, when Percy was six, Ned was eight and ten, and Lyanna was six and ten, Percy was forbidden from coming. When Lyanna was taken by Rhaegar, Percy has never been so upset and the worst storm to ever hit Winterfell came. When Rickard and Brandon were killed by the Mad King, the earth shook so hard that the common people needed new homes. A year later, after Robert's rebellion, Ned returned to Winterfell with Jon. Percy and Catelyn were pleasant to each other, finding solace in each other's company, and Percy was happy with Robb. But Ned noticed, that when Percy was not with Cat or Robb or himself, he was often sad and devastated. Benjen already left for the Night's watch. Percy found solace with Jon, as the young babe was often alone, but it was only through the birth of all Ned's children was Percy even remotely close to what he was before. Though Percy was gone a lot, at times he took care of trade or businesses of the North for Ned, and the other times he travelled the world just like his Lady mother. Percy was quite well known across the Narrow Sea. He fought it the pits, much to Ned's disapproval, and earned a name for himself, three actually. One was the Gods' Champion, because apparently when Percy wins his fights, rain drops from the sky and brings much needed water to the people. The other name is Sea Wolf, because he has the ferocity of the wolf and the ever changing nature of the sea, that and the direwolf on his armor and the trident on his sword. And the other was the Prince of Winterfell, because apparently, he had the looks and generosity of one.

Percy made quite a name for himself, at two and twenty, he was undefeated at sword fighting and was one of the best riders in Westeros. Though Percy never said it, and Ned never asked him, he knows that Percy did this to make Lyanna proud, he did it to make his _Lupa_ proud. He knows, because whenever Percy comes home, he visits the crypts all the time. One time, Ned followed him, there, Ned saw Percy talking to Lyanna's sculpture. He talked about his adventures, the places he visited, the weather, Ned's children, anything, everything. Ned asked Percy if he wanted to marry, rule a small keep in the North somewhere, but Percy always eluded the question.


	2. Chapter 2

(3rd Person POV)

Ned closed the door to Percy's chambers, which was next to Lyanna's old untouched one, and went to the infirmary. There he saw the men, who looked worse than Percy, getting patched up. He saw Maester Luwin and he said, "They were all given milk of poppy to reduce the pain, it will be quite some time until they come to."

Ned nodded, and Maester Luwin said, "Lady Stark and the children have accompanied the royal party in the feast hall for supper."

"Thank you, Maester Luwin."

The maester nodded and asked, "The young lord, Lord Stark."

Ned looked at him, "He is fine."

With that, Ned went to the feast hall where everyone was supping. Everyone instantly looked at him, Ned held out a hand to his children, and shook his head, signalling them to wait until they can visit their uncle. He then went to the high table, where Cat and Robert and his queen sat. Cat looked at him with questioning eyes, and he said, "He was resting when I left him. He will be fine."

Robert, much to Ned's dismay, was already quite drunk, he said, "How is Lyanna's beloved bastard?"

Robert never really got over Percy's open opposition to him. Ned pursed his lips, "He's fine, Robert."

Robert took a huge gulp from his cup of wine, "Gods' champion, they call him, he is quite well known across sea. I bet I can still defeat him with my war hammer."

Ned doubted that, even though Robert was strong, he was fat and lazy. Percy was young, fit, fast, and strong. Ned gave him a strained smile and drank from his cup. He noticed that everyone else was watching them. His children were not pleased. They loved their uncle too much to hear somebody, even the king, say bad things about him, even Sansa, who was enamored with the prince. Robert's two youngest children were just politely eating their food, but Joffrey openly laughed at what Robert said. Percy's men were not pleased either, though they hid their disdain better. Robert kept talking, "That bastard should have never gone to Winterfell. He made Lyanna think ill of me. He made me look like a fool."

Everyone was quiet, except for the musicians who were trying fill the awkward noise, Robert kept talking, "I should have asked your father to send him to one of the seven hells for all I care. He was worthless to me, and Lyanna would have looked at me more favorably without him, Lyanna's _adopted bastard son_. The Prince of Winterfell, is what I hear other people call him."

Suddenly, a deep, melodious voice spoke up, "The Whoremonger King, is what I hear people call you. The Oaf king. The Fat king."

Everyone turned to see Percy, with new clothes on, leaning against the wall, still looking quite pale. How he slipped in without anyone noticing was beyond Ned, those doors were heavy and squeaked loudly. Percy raised his eyebrows at Robert, "Do you want me to continue, _your grace?_ You were so intent on talking ill of me moments ago."

Robert glared at him, "Why did you not just die?"

Ned's never seen Robert so openly hostile at anyone before, even at Cersei. Percy had the audacity to smile charmingly at Robert, "But then who would make sure that your grace is properly welcomed to Winterfell?"

Robert was about to stand up, when Ned spoke, "Your Grace, my dear cousin is delusional from his injuries, he does not mean to jest."

Robert calmed down a little with Ned's words, Ned looked at Percy pointedly, and Percy rolled his eyes and laughed, "Dear Cousin! You might be right! On my way here, I spoke with a winged horse that was accompanying a black dragon. Then after that we flew into the night sky and touched the stars."

He made a motion of grasping "stars" in his hands as he said this. He heard someone trying to stifle their laughter, and Percy looked at his nieces and nephews, and gave them a wink. Percy acted as if he was about to faint, then caught himself on the children's table, he said dramatically, "Dear nieces and nephews, will some of you be so kind as to deliver your delusional uncle back to his chambers? I fear I might get lost, ride the black dragon, and end up in Meereen."

The three youngest Starks instantly sprang up, "We will bring you to your chambers uncle. And protect you from the dragon."

They began pulling Percy to the door, and were gone in an instant. There was a moment of silence as the heavy door slammed shut, and sounds of joyful laughter was heard from outside, then the music began again, and people were as they were. More wine was brought out, and Robert kept drinking, foregoing the incident and chose to instead climb down from the high tables and grope a serving wench. Ned looked at Cat to see her conflicted with herself, on one hand, she did not appreciate Percy's behavior and taking away the children, on the other hand, she can never truly get mad at Percy because her children loves him too much, and she will always remember the sad little boy that she first met when she arrived at Winterfell. Then Ned looked at the Queen. She ignored her husband's behavior, but was instead looking at the doors. Though her face was calm and neutral, Ned could see the amusement in her eyes. Ned guessed that not many disrespected the king in such manner, and seeing as Robert was so open about his whoring, he guessed the Cersei appreciated the attack on Robert's pride.

(With Percy)

Percy gasped for air as soon the children stopped running. He clutched his side, and leaned on the wall, Arya looked at him, "Uncle, are you okay? Should we take you to Maester Luwin?"

Percy shook his head and smiled at them. He got of the wall, and crouched to their height, "Here is what we will do. Bran, go fetch Jon. No doubt he is sulking off of in the corner somewhere again. Arya, sneak into the kitchen and grab as much food as you can. Remember, be stealthy."

The two children nodded eagerly and went off to do their tasks, then Percy looked at Rickon, who was pouting. Percy cocked his head to the side, "Why pout, pup?"

Rickon crossed his arms across his chest, "Why do they get to do something?"

Percy suddenly hoisted Rickon on his shoulders, and Rickon gave a squeal of surprise, Percy looked up at him, "SO that they do not get jealous once they see that I have chosen you to carry on my shoulders. You know how Arya enjoys it as much as horseback riding."

Percy then began to trot towards his chambers as Rickon's sounds of enjoyment were heard throughout the castle halls. When they got to Percy's chambers, Percy carried Rickon by the waist and asked, "Is thee ready to fly, little pup?"

Rickon nodded enthusiastically, and Percy stepped closer to his bed before throwing Rickon on it. Percy then jumped the bed, and began play fighting with Rickon. Moments later, the door opened and Arya walked in with an armful of food. Percy stopped for a moment, then pointed at the table, "Set it down, and let us see if you younger pups can take down the alpha wolf."

Arya hurriedly set down food, then jumped on the bed. Both pups tried to jump at Percy, and at times he would let them, but mostly, he flipped them on their backs or threw them on the other side of the bed. The door opened once again, and Jon and Bran walked in. Percy sat on Arya and Rickon, then waved at Jon and Bran, "Hello nephews."

Bran sat next to Percy and asked, "How was your trip Uncle?"

Jon began eating the food Arya brought, but listened to the conversation, "Well, as you know, there was problems regarding the trade with Winterfell and Riverrun,"

Percy felt Arya and Rickon struggling more, and Arya said, "Uncle, get your fat ass off of us. You are killing us."

Percy laughed, but got off of them. He sat next to Bran, "So, as I usually do, I went to see the problem,"

Arya interrupted, "Was it the Wildlings, Uncle? Were they taking the shipments?"

Percy shook his head, "No, it was the common people, wild little wolfling. They came from the South, Kingslanding, in fact. See, once the men and I captured them, we confronted them as to why they were sacking the shipments."

Arya asked, "Why did they go to Riverrun, Uncle? And why were they raiding us?"

Bran looked at him with curious eyes, "Were they reselling the game or fruits uncle?"

Percy shook his head, "No, they needed it. Apparently, Kingslanding offered them nothing. They were impoverish, they were starving, and they were dying. They wanted to survive. Apparently, they found a weak point in the route, so they raided it when opportunity gave it to them."

Rickon climbed on his lap, "What did you do to them, Uncle?"

Percy mussled his hair, "Well, since we were in Riverrun, I had no jurisdiction, I had to bring them to Lord Hoster. And since they have been stealing from both Winterfell and Riverrun, they had to be punished. Since I represented Winterfell, your grandfather and I decided that those people will have serve as servants. Not only to pay of the things that they have stolen, but also so that they will have food and shelter provided for them."

Bran asked, "So do they all serve as servants in Riverrun now?"

Percy shook his head, "No, some of them were sent out to different lords because your grandfather already had enough servants, and while it may seem cruel to separate them, they are a danger together than separated."

The children nodded, and Percy clapped his hand and stood up, "Come, I bear gifts from my journey."

Percy went to his satchel, which Ned had brought up for him, and dug through it. There, he took out pendants. There were four circular pendants on leather cords, then two other circular ones on a silver chain. On one side of the chain was the direwolf, and on the other side, the initial of the designated owner, and the words _venit hiems_ and _memoria ad aquilonem_ circulated around the letter. Percy gave a leather necklace to Bran, Rickon, and Jon, then gave Arya a silver chained one. The children marvelled at the presents, Jon looked at him, "Thank you, Uncle."

Percy smiled and nodded, Bran asked, "What do the words mean, Uncle?"

"Our words, and the North's words."

Rickon said, "Winter is coming."

Arya said, "The North Remembers."

Bran asked, "What language is this, Uncle?"

Percy smiled at the words wistfully, "Latin. It was a language I picked up while I was travelling."

Somehow, Bran knew that there was more to the language that his Uncle let on, but he chose not to question it. There was scratching at Percy's door, and a whine was heard. Arya ran to the door and opened it, suddenly, a pack of direwolves came in, and Percy, in surprise, said, ""Oiy, what the seven hells are those doing here?"

Percy took a stance in front of the children, and produced a silver dagger out of nowhere. Bran took a hold of Percy's arm, and the other children ran to their own direwolves, "Uncle, wait! They are ours!"

Bran ran to his direwolf, and Percy looked at them confusedly, "What?"

Jon spoke up, "It's true, Uncle. Father let us keep em'. We found em' on our way back from an execution. It's mother was North of the wall, but was killed by a stag. We brought the pups back."

Percy placed the dagger back underneath his shirt, and looked at the wolves warily, "They been with you since they were born?"

The children nodded, and Percy eased his shoulders, and looked calmly at the direwolves, "Who's the alpha?"

The children looked at him questionably, "Well, they usually spend their times with us, so they usually follow what we command them to do."

Percy walked over to them, and kneeled to look at the direwolves. He allowed them to smell, and get familiar with him, then he began petting Lady, "See, direwolves, even if they do form a bond with a human, still live in a pack hierarchy. And with direwolves as much as this, I imagine they've already picked an alpha."

Percy released Lady, and she went back to her brothers and sister. They, and the children, looked at him expectantly. Then he looked at the wolves, "Who's your alpha?"

Suddenly, a wolf with smokey grey fur and yellow eyes stepped up with it's head held high, and stature wide, trying to make itself bigger. Percy smiled amusedly, then stared at the wolf's eyes. The wolf started baring its fangs and snarling. Jon said, "Greywind!"

Percy held out a hand to stop him, but continued staring at Greywind. Suddenly, there was an indescribable aura infiltrating the air, the wind was howling louder outside than ever, and the crack of thunder was heard. Greywind suddenly whined, laid on his back, and bared his neck to Percy. The other direwolves laid down with their ears against their heads. Percy reached out and placed his hand on Greywind's neck, then after a moment, began rubbing his belly. Percy then got up, and clapped his hand together, "What else happened while I was gone?"

Greywind got up and went back to his litter mates. Percy went to the table of food, and took a bite out of the honeyed cake Arya brought. He looked at the children, who were looking at him with questioned eyes, Bran asked, "What was that?"

Percy smiled mischievously, "That, my dear pup, is how you survive."

What he said did not make sense, but there was a knock on his door and Robb and Sansa came in. Sansa hugged Percy, and he mussed Robb's auburn curls, "I have something for the both of you."

He tossed Robb's necklace to him, and then held out Sansa's. She took the pendant in her hand, and traced the direwolf head with her finger, she looked at him, "A direwolf pendant?"

Percy nodded, and she said, "It is a beautiful necklace."

Percy caught something in her tone, "But it does not please you."

The children knew Percy was disappointed by that fact, Sansa said, "No, Uncle. I like it-"

Percy looked into her eyes, "But it is not what you would have wanted."

He heard Arya scoff in the back, "It's cause she rather be a stag than a direwolf."

Sansa became defensive, "He is nothing like his father! Joffrey is a lion. A beautiful, golden lion."

Arya scoffed, "You're so stupid."

Percy said in a firm voice, "Enough."

He placed the pendant in Sansa's palm, and closed her hand around it, "Then keep it for my sake at least."

Percy turned back, and walked to the table of food. He drank some water, then looked back at the children, "And what did I say about fighting with your siblings?"

He looked at Arya, and she mumbled, "To not do it. But she started it!"

Percy raised his eyebrows expectantly, "The lone wolf dies-"

The children said in a synchronized tone, "but the pack survives."

Robb asked, "How long will you be staying this time, Uncle?"

Percy Shrugged his shoulders, "If your father has something for me to do, then I will go where he wants me to, but if not, I shall probably visit Pentos."

Arya perked up, "Can I come Uncle?"

Her brothers laughed and Sansa rolled her eyes, Percy smiled kindly, "If your lord father and lady mother permits, then of course. But we will probably have to wait a few more years, little wolf."

Arya pouted, but nodded. He smiled, then said, "Now off you go. All of you. Bad enough I made a scene a while ago, your lady mother will have my head if I keep you all up."

Rickon yawned, and Percy mussled his hair, "Especially you, baby pup."

They nodded as they started heading out with their wolves. Sansa gathered Rickon in her arms, and he buried his head in her neck. They mumbled, "Night Uncle."

"Night pups. I'll see you in the morrow."

Arya was the last one out, and she made sure her siblings were out, before turning back to Percy, "Are we going to continue training Uncle?"

Percy winked at her, "Before the sun rises, Pup. Else your mother will throw me in the kennels."

Arya smiled brightly, and went her merry way. After Percy was sure that everyone had gone, he stepped out his chambers, and walked quietly in the halls. He exited the castle, and went into godswoods. He went to a hot spring, and looked around to make sure no one was there. He took off his boots and his coat, and his tunic, and jumped into the hot spring. He rested his head on the edge as he felt the water heal him. The night was cold, he could feel it in his face. The wind blew strongly, making the leaves rattle and shake. The wind and trees sang their beautiful, sad song, and Percy sighed. Something was going to happen. He can feel it in his bones. He can hear the wind and trees warning him. He can see the the stars and moon dull their brightness, as if they were getting ready to hide from the unknown.

Percy got off the ledge, and began swimming the hot spring. It comforted him. The water. Even if it wasn't of the sea, it was still directly from the source. Percy dunked his head in, and swam down to the bottom of the spring. It was not that deep, but it was deep enough. He laid on the bed on the spring, and touched the ground that supported it. It was warm. Like fire.

Percy swam up and got out of the spring. He was much better now. He willed himself to dry, and began putting his clothes on again. He slowly walked to the castle, watching as the dimming stars twinkled. Then he saw a small figure ahead of him, walking towards the castle. Percy stuck against the walls, and hid behind the shadows. He took out his dagger, and began creeping against the wall. He got closer to the figure because it was not moving so quickly, when he recognized the blonde and black hair that adorned the figure's head, along with the Lannister sigil on his clothes. He remembered the man from when Winterfell needed steel and traded with Casterly Rock for a while. He stepped out from the shadows, "Well if it isn't the halfman of Casterly Rock."

Tyrion turned to him, "Well if it isn't the original bastard of Winterfell."

After one silent moment, a smile cracked on both men's faces, and they shook hands, "How are you Tyrion?"

Well if it isn't Tyrion smiled good naturedly, "I am well, Percy. I am still half drunk, and I just returned from a wild night with a lovely brunette from your lovely town."

Percy rolled his eyes, and shook his head, "So everything is the same as always."

Tyrion held a finger up, "No, no. I am usually totally drunk."

They began walking in the castle, "Ahh, apologies. It seems time has made me forget. What have you been doing?"

"Well, I've been a companion to our dear king, King Robert."

"So you have been drinking and whoring with him."

"That is a way to put it."

"Why waste your time on a fat oaf?"

"You know why, Percy. It is what I do best. My father will not give me anything, and my sweet sister makes sure I am not happy."

"Well, I know about Lord Tywin, and your sister was already in the Red Keep when I came to the Rock, but Robert is an idiot. I know he does not heed anyone's advice but his, and seeing it as it may, you're already friends with him. Make him give you a position."

"Easier said than done, my friend. What about you? Still being an errand boy to your cousin?"

"Aye, but sometimes I travel the Free cities when time permits."

Tyrion said bitterly, "So you are doing what my father forbids me to do."

Percy looked at him sympathetically, "In the end of the day, you are still an heir, Tyrion. Even if your father denies it, you are his heir. You are still more important than I."

"But you are more free, and respected than I. We can never have it all, can we?"

"I suppose not."

They stopped, and looked around the castle, Percy said, "This is where we part, Tyrion. I will see you in the morrow."

Tyrion nodded, "Until then, Perseus."

A/N: The story isn't going to be filled with smut. That's boring and has no actual plot, just events leading from one fuck to another. But, nonetheless, Percy does need to be a lover to at least two queens. It'll make sense later as to why. So I need to know if you guys want me to write it, or just lead it there and leave it to your own imagination. It's inevitable. If I write it, whatever. If I don't, whatever, I guess I'll have less to write

As for the other issues. Deal with it. I needed to establish Percy, but didn't want to actually write it, cause it'll take another 8,000 words at least, and some of the story is already pre-written. Though I'm still open to suggestions. And Blackjack does appear in the story. But the mist also exists. You figure it out.

I also appreciate the support, thank you. Til next time


	3. Chapter 3

(3rd Person POV; Next Morning)

Percy was up before the sun rose. Actually, it would be awhile before the sun rises. Percy wore a pair of grey breeches, a tunic, and a brown jerkin. He had his dagger tucked inside his boot. He quietly went to the training yard, where he took two of the wooden training swords from their containers. He waited in the center of the training yard, and later, a small figure with long, dark brown hair that was tied, appeared, wearing a pair of worn out breeches, "Uncle."

He tossed her one of the swords, "Did you sleep well, pup?"

Arya nodded, "Are you ready, Uncle?"

Percy looked at her incredulously, "Am I ready? Are you ready, pup? Have you practiced what I've taught you?"

"Of course I am Uncle. And of course I have."

Percy smiled mischievously, "In that case-"

Percy suddenly lunged at Arya. It took her by surprise, but she managed to block it. Percy then began to attack Arya. It wasn't as hard or as fast as he usual attacks, but it was fast and hard enough that Arya had to move quickly. Percy kept lunging, striking, slashing, and stabbing, and he said, "Quicker Arya! Quicker! If you were caught in a fight, you will be smaller than your opponent. Be quicker!"

Arya tried to move quicker, and began attacking. Percy was allowing her to attack, but he was deflecting and parrying them. They kept moving, almost like a dance., and suddenly, Arya did a somersault. She was suddenly behind Percy, as she slashed at his legs while she was on the ground. Percy felt it coming, and jumped as her sword neared his legs. As he landed, he placed his sword at his back and deflected Arya's sword, which was about to hit his mid section. He then spun, and slashed diagonally at Arya, then moved his sword upward as Arya blocked his slash. The sword ended up at Arya's neck, but she was not easy to give up. She moved quickly away from the sword, and lunged at Percy. Percy sidestepped, grabbed Arya by the shoulder as she lost her balance, then placed his sword at her throat. All that could be heard was their breathing, and in a moment, she said, " I yield."

Percy removed his sword from her throat, then turned her so that she was facing him. He patted her shoulder and smiled, "Better. And I liked your little trick. It caught me by surprise."

Arya smiled proudly, then Percy said, "But you still leave a wide opening when you swing. Try spinning inward, and either get closer to your opponent to hit them, or get behind them and stab them. And when you lunge, try lining your whole body with your sword, that way, you leave no vulnerable part of your body open."

Arya nodded, "I'll work on it Uncle."

Percy smiled proudly, "I know you will. Now go, bathe. Get changed. Your father might turn the other way, but your mother will have me cleaning the castle from stone to stone if she figures out what I was doing."

"You're afraid of Mother, aren't you Uncle?"

Percy gave her an incredulous look, "Of course I am. Your Lady Mother will have Ned send me North of the wall if she wanted."

Arya laughed and Percy smiled then nudged her towards the castle, "Go. Before your mother tries to turn me over the white walkers."

Arya began running towards the castle, but said, "The white walkers aren't real Uncle!"

"And I'm not training you in sword play! I won't tell if you won't!"

Arya disappeared in the castle, and Percy shook his head and placed the training equipment away. Then began walking towards the stables. He took a handful of apples and carrots from the kitchen before going here.

(In a tower)

A pair of Lannister green eyes watched as the little girl and the man spared. She looked at her twin brother, who was putting on his breeches, "What do you know of Lord Stark's cousin?"

Jaime looked up, "The bastard? Pretty good fighter from what I hear. The name your oaf of a husband said, gods' champion, I believe he earned from the pits from the free cities. He's well liked enough here. He serves as Lord Stark's ambassador sometimes. Tyrion talked about him once. Charming enough. Father likes him better than Lord Stark."

Jaime came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as Lord Stark's daughter began to walk in the castle. Jaime began to nip at her ear, then began kissing her neck. She arched her neck to give him better access, "Lord Stark is an honourable fool. Father likes Jon Arryn better than Lord Stark."

Jaime said against her neck, "Once, I heard Robert talking to Tyrion when they were drunk about the bastard. Apparently, the bastard sabotaged his courting of Lyanna, and made a fool of him. He blames the bastard for not being allowed to gain Lyanna's affections when he came here."

Jaime spun her, then said, "Enough about the bastard."

They began to kiss, but the Cersei pushed him away, "I have to return to my chambers before anyone notices."

She pulled Jaime down for another kiss, then began to exit the abandoned chambers, "Leave a few moments after I. Someone can still see us."

"What ever pleases my queen."

Cersei smirked, and began walking down the steps of the tower. The young Stark pisses her _dear husband_ off to no end. That much she saw, and it gave her a sweet delight. Robert has been shaming her since they've been married, and if the Stark boy can piss him off, then this trip North might prove more interesting that she thought. She exited the tower, and quietly slipped in the castle. She was walking quietly along the castle's silent halls, when the main door opened. She turned back as the bastard Stark walked in. He looked at her in surprise, and she looked at him with cool passiveness. He walked closer to her and bowed, "Your grace."

He stood up, and she noticed how tall and strong he looked. He was shorter than Robert, but taller than Jaime. He was leaner than Robert in his prime, but he was still muscular with broad shoulders and strong, angular facial structures. He wasn't her Jaime, but he was handsome. He did not look like a northerner, but he also did not look like he was from Westeros. She asked, "You are Lord Stark's cousin, are you not?"

He nodded, "Aye, Perseus, your grace."

He looked around, and grew a look of confusion, "Why are you out here alone, your grace?"

Cersei smoothed out her dress, "Well, Perseus, I woke up a while ago and found myself in need of something to drink, yet, there was none placed in my chambers."

Percy had this ahh look in his face, "Apologies your grace, I can have a servant bring up a pitcher of water to your chambers."

That might wake up the whole bloody castle, and not everybody was as stupid as her oaf of a husband, "Nonsense, take me to your kitchens, and serve me water yourself."

He wasn't exactly a servant, but Percy guessed, "If it pleases you, your grace."

He held out an arm to her, and she placed an arm on him. She could feel the muscles through his tunic even though he was relaxed, "You seemed quite injured when you arrived, Perseus. What occurred?"

"Oh. It was a minor injury, your grace. I was shot by an arrow, and began to bled. I was not able to stop the bleeding since we had to ride hard to Winterfell to save the survivors. It was mostly fatigue. I am fine now."

"So it seems, you made quite a spectacle last night."

Percy chuckled, "Your grace, I was still under the influence of milk of poppy at that time. I knew not of what I was doing or saying."

Cersei was amused, though she did not show it, "Of course you were."

"Where are your guards, your grace?"

"My husband has faith in Lord Starks's and Winterfell's abilities. He commanded them to be at ease while we reside in this castle."

"Hmm, alright. How do you like Winterfell so far, your grace?"

"It is cold, and there is snow everywhere."

Percy let out a laugh, "Aye, but have you truly seen it for what it is?"

They reached the kitchen, and Percy got her a cup of water. She drank, then said, "A place is just a place, Perseus. No matter what angle you look at it, it will not change."

Percy cocked his head to the side, "I beg to differ, your grace."

Cersei raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Percy looked around, then looked at her, and she was struck by his eyes. It was so beautiful. Bright sea green, and rimmed with Stark grey. Perhaps his only Stark feature, "May I show you something, your grace?"

"Where?"

"Just in the castle, in the highest chambers."

Cersei raised any eyebrow, "You mean to take me alone to a bedchambers?"

Percy began to blush, "I mean no disrespect, your grace. I have no intent but to show you something magnificent."

Cersei wagered he had something magnificent he can show her, "Alright, you have my permission."

Cersei placed her cup down, and Percy suddenly took a hold of her hand. He began to quickly lead her through the castle, and soon, they were upon a flight of stairs in a passage she has not seen before. Suddenly, Cersei was a young girl again, jumping off of the cliffs of Casterly Rock and diving into the blue waters below. Except this time, this young man led her instead of her leading Jaime. They got to the top of the stairs, and Percy opened the door. They stepped out, and Cersei was hit by the cold air. The door led to an unfinished chambers that overlooked the whole Winterfell. They stepped out closer to the edge, and saw that the whole keep was covered in white snow like a blanket. The snow even covered the Stark's precious godswood. The sun began to rose, and the place just looked ethereal. It was not beautiful like Casterly Rock, but there was an untouched sort of beauty in it. Cersei looked at Percy, and she watched as his eyes shone as he looked at Winterfell. Another sentimental fool, then, "I still see snow, Perseus. All I see is snow."

"And when you're in Casterly Rock, all you see is rock. In Dorne, all you see is sand. In Highgarden, all you see is flowers. In Kingslanding, all you see is shit and dirt."

Cersei looked at him, then looked at Winterfell yet again, "What is your point, Perseus."

Percy looked at her as she looked at Winterfell. The castle was beginning to stir, "The world is simple, yet complicated. It is plain, but it is also beautiful, and it could also be ugly. The world is how you perceive it to be. Why not see it in its beauty?"

Percy was struck by how beautiful Cersei looked in that moment. Her hair, as golden as the sun. Her eyes, though a different shade of green from his, was still striking. Her lips pink and pouty. Her cheekbones high, and her facial structure defined. He's heard of her beauty from the North to the free cities, but there was something in her eyes that he couldn't define, "Because the world is not beautiful. See through the beauty, and you will find the cruelty."

"See through the cruelty, and you might find reason."

"Or just more cruelty and greed."

She looked at him, and he nodded his head, "Power is odd, is it not? Be in the wrong side of the coin, and you will only see destruction. Be in the right side, and all you will see is the strength that comes with it."

He looked at the sun as it rose higher, "I should bring you back, your grace. No doubt the king will be looking for you."

He moved towards the door and opened it for her. She walked in first, then waited for him. He held out his arm again, and she held onto him again. They began walking down in silence, all the excitement gone, "Have I disappointed you, Perseus?"

"No, your grace. How can you? You just said your opinion."

"Did my opinion hurt your pride."

Percy let out a chuckle, "Hardly."

They walked in silence for awhile, then she asked, "Then why has your mood dampened?"

"Because it is tragic to see something so beautiful so broken."

Cersei stopped in her tracks, but Percy did not. When he realized she stopped, he turned to look at her, and she was a little taller than him now. She looked at him with cold eyes, "I am not broken."

Percy looked into her eyes, "Everyone is broken. One way or another."

They just stared at each other, then Percy turned back and held out his arm again. They began walking, and as they reached the bottom, Percy first looked to see if there was anyone around, then got out once he saw that it was clear. Percy walked her to the guest wing without anyone seeing them, then delivered her to her chambers. What the Hades was happening? There was still no guards in here. She turned back to him, and he brought up her hand to his lips, "May you be happy and content with your life, your grace."

He placed a kiss on her hand, then left within a moment. Cersei stepped inside her chambers, and still felt Percy's warm lips on her hand. She paid no heed to it, and slipped under her covers. Her handmaidens will wake her in a few moments, and she wants to make it seem like she was in her chambers the whole night.

(Later on)

Everyone was breaking their fast in the feast hall. Everyone was speaking contently with their companions. Though this time, the king and queen joined their children as Cat and Ned joined their children and Percy. Percy and Ned were talking about his encounter with the wildlings, and what he did in Riverrun, then Percy began talking to Cat about Hoster and the Blackfish. The children talked about what they were going to do today, and argued about silly things such as their direwolves. Then Ned said, "Percy, I need to talk to you in my solar."

The seriousness in Ned's voice made Percy nod, "Let us go."

Ned got up and Percy followed him. At the same time, the children went off to do their daily duties. Percy and Ned walked side by side in a comforting silence. When they reached Ned's solar, Percy sat down at the table as Ned poured them a cup of wine. Ned sat down, and looked at Percy straight in the eyes, "I agreed to Robert's proposal to be his hand. I am moving to Kingslanding with Cat, Sansa, Arya, and Bran"

As expected, Percy shot up from his chair, "No!"

Ned held out a hand to try and calm him down, "Percy, I need you to calm down. Sit down"

Percy began walking back and forth, "Why would you agree to this? The last time Starks went to Kingslanding, one choked to death, and another was burned to death."

"Robert is not a Targaryen."

Percy gave him a pointed look, and Ned said, "He has the blood of them, but he is a Baratheon."

"As if that is any better."

"I have also betrothed Sansa to Joffrey."

Percy suddenly punched his wall, and he could see the blood drip down his knuckles. He also saw the crack on the stonewall, "The last time a _Baratheon_ was betrothed to a Stark, a war started and she died."

"It is different this time Percy. Sansa is enamored with the prince. It will be good for her"

Percy looked at him incredulously, "Then why do you sound like you're trying to convince yourself more than you're trying to convince me?"

Percy then came to the table and place his hands flat on it, "It was never meant to be, Ned. You knew Lya did not want to get married to that oaf. He _whored_ and had a _bastard_ while he was _betrothed_ to her Ned, but you still pushed her to him."

Ned slammed his hands on the table, "I just wanted the best for her as I do for Sansa!"

Percy pointed at the door, "Robert Baratheon was not the best for Lyanna! You knew that! She knew that! The whole North knew that! But you were more concerned for your dear _brother_ , that you forgot, which pack you belonged in!"

Ned grabbed him by the shirt, "You forget that we took you in our pack, Percy!"

"And I have given everyday of my life to pay you back! To make Uncle Rickard proud! To make Brandon proud! And to make Lupa proud!"

Ned released Percy's tunic, and Percy sank back into his seat, "Winter is coming, Ned, and it is not going to turn out well."

"Jon has also decided to got to the Wall."

Percy buried his face in his hands, "Is nothing sacred? Has Arya decided to become a silent sister? Has Bran decided to become a wildling? Or is that Rickon? He fits the personality well."

"I tried to stop Jon. But he is convinced that that is the only place for him."

"The wall is filled with criminals and dishonored men. It was not as it was, and Jon does not belong there. You know it."

"The wall has been manned by Starks for thousands of years. Jon is a Stark.."

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose, the looked at Ned, "The pack is breaking apart, Ned."

"I need you to come with me to the South, Percy."

Percy looked at him in disbelief, "Why?"

"Because I need someone I can trust. I need someone to protect my children while I deal with the problems of the kingdom. I placed Robert on the throne, it is my duty to fix it."

Before Percy could answer, Robb bursted in the room, "Bran is stuck on top of the tower."

They could see the panic in Robb's eyes, both Ned and Percy stood up, "What?"

Robb was panting, "Bran climbed one of the towers, and then a snow storm struck. He can't get down. The rocks are too slippery."

They were suddenly moving, as Ned said, "Take us to him."

They all ran outside, and through the falling snow, they saw Bran on top of one of the abandoned towers, a crowd gathering beneath, Ned said, "Get everyone inside!"

Bran yelled, "Father! Uncle!"

Percy asked, "Where's the entrance to the tower? Why are you not helping him?"

Robb answered, "This tower has been broken for years. The stairs and entrance collapsed long ago."

By now, almost everyone was inside, as the snow grew harsher. Ned said, "Robb, go inside, and make sure the rest of your siblings are safe."

"But fath-"

"Go!"

Now it was only Percy, Ned, and Catelyn standing below. The rest of the crowd watched from afar. Ned looked at Percy, "Percy, the weather."

Percy nodded, and he closed his eyes, and when he opened it again, it was pure green. No white or grey. The snow calmed down, but did not go away. He heard a tinkling laughter, and he growled, "Khione, you bitch!"

The laughter continued and said, "You have not visited me, lover. Come to me."

"Let him go!"

"Come to me, or he will freeze to his death."

"Fine! Stop the snow and I will come!"

Ned and Catelyn just looked at him. They could not hear Khione, but they knew enough to not question Percy. The snow suddenly stopped, and the weather cleared, but the snow and the ice on the ground and tower did not go away, "The ice, Khione!"

He could hear the smirk on her voice, "I do not like to be ignored, lover. Learn your lesson. I will expect you soon."

The voice disappeared, and Percy looked up to see Bran, eyes filled with fear. Percy took off his cloak, and gave it to Ned, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting Bran."

"Melt the ice, Percy."

Percy shook his head, "I can't, Khione will make sure that I only melt enough to make it more slippery, it will be impossible to get to Bran by then."

"I will get my son then."

Percy shook his head again, "You can't. I am stronger and younger. And I'm the only one who can handle the ice. I am disposable, Ned. You are not."

Ned tried to argue, but Percy looked at Cat, she nodded, "Go get my son."

Percy began to climb the tower, and make no mistake, it was no easy feat. He knew Khione deliberately made sure that the ice was cold, because halfway through the tower, Percy lost all feeling in his hands. Percy damned Bran for picking a high tower to climb. As Percy neared the top, he lost his footing, and began to dangle by his hands. He heard Ned and Cat yell, and he heard Bran's teary voice yell, "Uncle."

Percy grunted, and pulled himself up, and found his footing again. He was trying his best to make his hand warm again. Percy got to the very top, and hauled himself on the roof. He took the small boy in his arms, and felt that he was so cold. Percy gave him his jerkin. He hugged the boy for a few more moments to give them both warmth, then looked at him, "I need you to hold on tight to me, pup. Okay? I need you to hold on and don't let go. No matter what. Don't let go."

Bran clung on to his front and held onto his neck. He felt him nod his head, and Percy began to descend. It proved harder than climbing it because this time, Percy could not see where he was going, and this time, he had another person on him. After a few moments, Percy asked, "How far are we, pup?"

He felt Bran look over his shoulder. "A little more than halfway."

"How far is that, pup? Guess."

"About 45 feet."

He braced himself, "Bran, I need you to trust me. We're going to jump. And I need you to hold on tight. Do you trust me to not let you fall."

Bran nodded, and Percy took a deep breath, he yelled, "Get out of the way!"

Bran said, 'They moved."

Percy took another deep breath, then launched himself from the wall, and spun as he held on Bran. He folded his legs to prepare for the impact, and used to moisture in the air to slow him down. When he and Bran reached the ground, he stumbled forward from the impact, but then spun around so that he crashed on his back rather than on Bran. Ned and Cat were instantly upon them. Cat took Bran from his arms, and said, "Brandon Stark! What did I say about climbing."

But once she had her son in her arms, she could feel him shivering, "You're safe now. It's alright, let's get you inside."

Cat held on Percy's hand, "Thank you."

Then she got up, with her son in her arms, and headed for the castle. Percy still laid on the snow. Ned held out a hand to him, and he took it with a groan. Ned pulled him in for a hug, "Thank you, Percy."

"Anything."

The snow blew harshly, and Percy glared at it, "I'm going!"

He took his coat from Ned, and placed it on. He whistled loudly, and moments later, his horse, Blackjack, came galloping towards him. He rarely used a saddle when he travelled alone. Percy hopped on Blackjack, then looked at Ned, "I have to go."

Ned looked at him with regret, "Forgive me Percy."

Percy gave him a small smile and shook his head, "This is my fault, Ned. I am the one who has the blood of my father."

Percy nodded towards the castle, where there were still a few people watching them, "Go to them. Ease their minds. I will be back by the morrow the latest."

Ned petted Blackjack's neck, then looked at Percy, "Be careful."

Percy nodded, then looked ahead, he kicked at Blackjack's side, "Let's go!"

Blackjack started off in a gallop, and Percy could hear the men yelling to open the gates. Percy slipped through the gates as it barely opened wide enough for Blackjack. Percy rode for awhile, and when he was sure they were far enough, he said, "Alright Blackjack, you can fly now."

Blackjack opened his wings, and began to fly in the air, " _Prince, are we going to that ice queen again?"_

Percy sighed, "Yeah, unfortunately."

" _Why do you even keep going to her?"_

"Because she might be a cunt, but she controls the snow that covers the North. We need to be in her good graces."

(Winterfell)

Ned walked to the castle slowly, and there he was met by his children's questioning looks, and the king's courts' prying ears, Arya asked, "Is Uncle alright? Where is he going?"

He gave her a slight smile, "Aye, he will be fine. Your uncle needs to take care of something in the Southern border. He will come back by the morrow."

He heard Robert's loud voice, "A pity he did not plunge to his death. He should stay in whichever hell he's going to."

"Your grace!"

Robert walked over to them, "I jest, Ned. I only jest."

It did not sound like a jest. Robert placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come, we must make preparations for our travel South."

A/N:

The first queen is about to be introduced. It'll make sense as to why she's important farther in the story. Thank you to everyone who read and commented. Thank you to the ones who also followed and favorited the story. I don't know what you thought of the chapter, but, what happened happened. If some of the characters were ooc, it had to be done. As to why Percy is called a bastard, it will be explained, but not until later on. It'll make sense. But yeah, tell me what you thought of it.

Also, regarding the sex scenes, only two people answered. And they brought up very good points. But it ended in a stalemate. So I don't know, maybe I'll just write it based on the necessity of character or plot development. Maybe I'll alternate whether I write it or just trail it off.

I don't know. Thoughts, issues, concerns. Bring it up if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

(3rd Person POV)

The ice castle came into Percy's view as the snow storm grew harsher, and the temperature colder. Blackjack landed on the ground, and Percy hopped off of him, he said, "Go Blackjack! I'll call you when I'm done."

Blackjack neighed, " _Good luck Prince."_

Blackjack began to fly away, and Percy said, "Stop calling me that!"

He could hear Blackjack laughing over the harsh winds. Percy kicked the castle doors open, and he was met by the surprised look of a snow nymph, he growled, "Where's your mistress?"

The snow nymph stuttered out, "In her chambers, Lord Perseus."

Percy stomped through the castle. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he knew exactly where her chambers were. He climbed through the ice stairs, and walked through the halls. He came upon the grand doors, and he bursted in. There he saw Khione, the goddess of snow, sitting in front of her dresser as her handmaiden brushed her black, luscious locks. She saw him on her mirror, and she smiled, he growled, "Are you insane?!"

Khione waved her handmaiden off, and she got up, Percy said, "Crystal, leave!"

The handmaiden waited for Khione's signal, then bowed her head and closed the door. Percy walked over to Khione, and she rose as soon as he got there. He knocked over her stool, and held her by the neck against her mirror. She ended up sitting on her dresser, and she smiled. Make no mistake, Khione was one of the most beautiful women he's ever met, with her long black hair, coffee-brown eyes, snow white skin, pink lips, and glorious body, it was just that she was a selfish, greedy, ice cold bitch. She wore a white robes right now, and she did not wear her usual icecrown. Khione said, "Percy, you finally decided to grace me with your presence."

Percy gripped her neck tighter, "You tried to kill my nephew! He's a child"

Khione calmly touched his arm, and he was forced to let her go as icy pain shot through his hand, "You have not visited in so long, _lover."_

"I just came back yesterday!"

Khione brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers, "And yet you had the time to frolic with that golden cunt."

Percy grew confused, "You mean the Baratheon queen? What the Hades does she have to do with this?"

Khione placed her hands behind his neck, and pulled him close, "I saw you with her this morning. I always know what's happening in the snow."

Percy pulled away from her, though, he did not exactly put any distance between them, "You tried to kill my nephew, because you were jealous?!"

Khione pulled his face close to hers again, "You are mine, _lover_. You are mine to possess, mine to fuck, mine to destroy, until I decide I am done with you."

Percy looked at her with a mocking glare, "Have you not seen through your precious snow, _lover?_ I am leaving with my cousin south. Where the sun rises and burns through the day, and where snow does not fall."

Khione slapped him angrily, and his head turned to the side due to the force she exerted. He may be larger than her, but she was a goddess, and he could already feel a bruise forming on his cheek. Khione grabbed him by his cloak, "It would be a pity if your party dies before you leave the North, then, _lover_. And it would be a pity, if the North freezes over. Killing anyone, and everyone in it. Would it not be a pity, _lover_?"

Percy slammed his hands at the sides of her side, smashing the mirror behind her, though she did not even flinch and instead stared at him with amused, cold eyes. He breathed slowly, trying to calm himself down. Most gods left him alone because they feared Poseidon, or they did not care enough for him, or he was allies with them because of some mission here and there, but Khione is someone who was not any of those. Poseidon chose to overlook any problems his former lovers did, that included Medusa, Gaea, Khione or any of the other goddesses. And Khione has been his lover since he was six and ten, so as anyone could guess, she did not ignore him. Percy cupped her face gently, and brought it closer to his, "Σας ικετεύω , εραστή . σόι μου με χρειάζεται . Θα επανέλθω." (I beg you, lover. My kin needs me. I will return)

Khione scoffed, " Δεν με νοιάζει αν επιστρέψετε." (I do not care if you return)

Percy smirked cockily, "Ναι κάνετε." (Yes you do).

Then he proceeded to kiss her harshly, which she returned with the same amount of passion.

(Later On)

Percy laid her next to him, and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him, and began sucking on her sweet spot on her neck, "Satisfied?"

She took a hold of his jaw, and kissed him on the lips, "Yes. You may go with your cousin to the South."

Percy kissed her gently, and she separated and said, "I expect you to come back every eight moons and spend time with me."

Percy nodded, and neared her face, "As my snow queen commands."

He kissed her again, and she responded back with the same passion. He knew Khione did not love him. She lusted for him, and he for her, but in some messed up way, he cared for her. After years of being her companion, he could not help it. She was twisted and cruel, but he accepted her as she was. He knew she took on other lovers, he once saw her room of frozen companions, but he knew what they were.

He pulled the covers over them. It did not do anything, it was still ice cold in her room, but he still did it anyways. Khione rested on his arm, and she wrapped her arm around his waist. The room was quiet, and they laid there, awake. They both knew that Khione was going to take on more lovers, and they both knew that Percy could die any day, but for the moment, they pretended that they will see each other again. Khione did not love him, but she liked possessing him. And Percy did not love her, but he cared for her. He may or may not come back every eight moons, but he was so used to Khione's company enough that he will try.

(Next Day)

Percy stirred from his sleep, and saw that Khione was still sleeping soundly in his arms. She looked so beautiful then, her face serene and at peace, her lips, pink and swollen from their activities the night before, and her snow white skin contrasted beautifully against her dark hair. Percy slipped carefully beneath her. She always wanted him gone before she woke up. She did not do goodbyes. Not because they affected her, no, but because she did not care enough to be bothered with them.

As he freed himself from her, he noticed that she marked him. He had two tattoos on his inner right forearm, one was the direwolf, and the other a trident. Now he had a new one on his inner left forearm. A snowflake. Khione's symbol. She made sure that he belonged to her in one way or another. She made sure he belonged to her for the rest of his life. He chuckled silently at her audacity. Of course she would. Percy got out of bed and began to wear his clothes silently. When he was done, he went back to look at once more at his lover. He caressed her face, then kissed her softly once more. He lingered there for a moment, then, he got up and turned back, and then he left.

What he did not know was that once he turned back, Khione's eyes flung open, and she watched him with a small, satisfied smirk in her face. She sat up as he shut the door. Her symbol was not just a mark of ownership, it allowed her to know what was happening to Percy whenever she wanted. She would know what was happening to him, where he was, what he knew, if she wanted. And her symbol made him want her whenever she wanted him. He will come back. One day or another. It was just a matter of time. And Khione had all the time in the world. He was hers. Now, until the end of time.

(A few hours later)

Blackjack walked to the gates of Winterfell. After teasing and making fun of Percy for quite some time, they finally reached Winterfell. By that time, the sun was high in the sky, and both their stomachs yearned for food. Percy got off of Blackjack as they entered Winterfell, Percy pushed him forward, "Go rest. I will bring you more treats later."

Blackjack trotted on with a neigh, and Percy began to walk towards the castle. When Percy got to the training yard, he was surprised to see everyone there. What was with this group and always being in the training yard? Bran ran towards him, with Rickon in tow, and Arya walking like a "lady". Percy hoisted Bran up, and asked him tiredly, "Are you ok, pup?"

Bran nodded and hugged his neck, "Thank you Uncle"

Percy smiled at him, "No problem, pup"

Arya then asked, "Where'd you go Uncle?"

"What did your father tell you?"

"That you went to the Southern bord."

"Then that's where I went."

"Why are you lying, Uncle?"

"Why are you so curious, little wolf?"

Suddenly, Bran touched his neck with a gloved finger, "What are these marks, Uncle?"

 _Shit._ He heard laughter from the background as Theon, Robb, and Jon came closer. The little shit Theon knew what they were. Percy said, "They're bruises, pup."

They were actually Khione's love marks. He heard Theon bawl in laughter, and muttered, "Sure they are. "

Percy glared at him, and he tried to stifle his laughter. He released Bran, and asked them, "Don't all of you have something to do? Be on to it then."

Ned came up behind the children, "Go. Before I tell your Septa and Maester to prolong your lessons. Your Uncle needs to eat"

The children moved to leave once they saw Ned, but Theon was still talking under his breath, "Bruises. I'm sure he's eaten a lot."

By now Theon had his back to him, and Percy kicked him square on the back. Theon flew for a bit, before landing on his face, Percy said, "Careful boy. It'd be a pity if you break something."

Theon groaned, and Ned began to lead Percy to the mess hall, where they sat alone. A servant brought out food for Percy, and was quickly out. Percy began to eat, and Ned watched him quietly. After a while, Percy looked up at Ned, "I'm not telling you what happened. It's none of your business."

Ned cracked a smile, "It's pretty obvious what happened."

Percy glared at him, and he laughed. Ned said, "I'm not judging you Percy."

Percy drank a cup of water, "She won't bother Winterfell again. I assure you."

"Thank you."

Percy looked at him in the eyes, "And I'm coming with you South."

(Training Yard)

Robb helped Theon up after laughing at him. The king's men and sons continued to train in the training yard. The ladies have taken a break from their embroidery and was watching them, as usual. Robb asked, "What do you know of my Uncle?"

Theon dusted off his clothes, "Only that he was with his lover."

Robb raised an eyebrow, and Theon rolled his eyes, "Come on Robb. Every time your uncle comes to Winterfell, he disappears one day and does not arrive til the next."

"My uncle is always sent by my father to handle things."

"He had love marks all over his neck, Robb."

"My uncle does not go to whorehouses."

Theon shrugged, "I'm not saying he went to whorehouses. Your uncle is too honourable to pay for whores. The Wintertown whores once talked about how he rejected their advances. They still want him, make no mistake. The Prince of Winterfell. But there's talk about how he has an exotic lover from the free cities in White Harbor. Or of how his lover is a Wildling princess."

A Stark man passed by, "Or how he was the lover of a highborn lady."

Another man passed by, "Or the wife of a great lord."

Another man, "Or that of a goddess."

Ned's voice came loud and clear, "Stop speaking like common fishwives."

The Stark men quickly dispersed, and Ned walked up to Theon and Robb, "What Percy does is none of your concern. Now go back to training. The both of you will stay after and clean up."

(With the ladies)

Cersei smiled, amused as the Greyjoy boy and Lord Stark's heir gossiped. Lady Stark had a stern look on her face. Sansa was had an irritated look, but Arya was laughing silently to herself. Myrcella just kept a polite smile on her face. Catelyn said, "Forgive my son and my husband's ward, your grace. It seems as if they do not know of their manners."

Cersei raised an eyebrow, "A highborn lady? A lord's wife? A goddess for a lover? Your husband's cousin aims high, Lady Stark."

Catelyn placed a small smile on her face, "Percy is often talked about by the common people, your grace. None of them are true."

Cersei began walking, and everyone else was forced to follow her, "Do tell me about you good cousin, Lady Stark. It seems that he is talked about from here to Dorne."

Catelyn tried to end all conversations about Percy, "There is nothing much to him, your grace. He is a loyal servant to the House Stark."

"I hear that your Husband often uses him as an ambassador, and from what I hear, he is well liked by all the great lords."

"Percy is very charming. He does not do well with his letters, but he is wise and comely."

"How come he has not wed yet?"

"We do not know, your grace. My husband has offered him land and castle of his own, but Percy eludes it."

"Is his mysterious lover the reason for this?"

Catelyn let out an uncertain chuckle, "Perhaps your grace. Maybe his goddess lover has him entranced under her spell."

They all let out a fake laugh, then Arya muttered, "Or he has her in his."

Catelyn gave her a stern look, Sansa rolled her eyes, and Myrcella lightly laughed.

(Later On)

People went on to their daily routines. The children carried on with their lessons, training, and embroidery. The men prepared for the hunt tomorrow, and the ladies took care of things within their individual parties. Percy spent the day in his chambers. Apparently, as most things with Khione, he could not do anything about her love marks or the bruise on his cheek. So he was resigned to wearing a jerkin with a high collar once he was called for supper. It did not do much, the front was still open, but it was better than leaving it bare to the world.

Once he got there, it was mostly Stark men and a few of the king's court there. He sat with Ser Rodrik, who gave him a nod. He nodded back, and watched as musicians began playing music, and the king and Ned's family made this grand entrance. Jon slipped in the shadows and sat right in front of him. Percy asked, "Have they been doing this since the king arrived?"

Rodrik and Jon nodded. Percy scoffed, "At this rate, the king will eat the whole food storage before winter comes."

The men chuckled as they looked up at the high table. There they saw Robert sloppily eating venison while he drank wine to push it down. The food was all over his beard, which was wet with drops of wine. Percy had a look of disgusts as he began pushing around his on his plate. Then he looked at Jon, "Why are you going to the Wall, Jon?"

Jon did not look at him, and continued staring at his plate, "It is the only place I can go, Uncle."

Percy raised his eyebrows, "Why, because you are a bastard?"

Jon flinched at that, and Percy shook his head, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, pup."

Jon looked at him, "You do not know what I have to go through, Uncle."

Percy gave him a look, "Really? I do not know what you've experienced? The first Bastard of Winterfell? Seriously, Jon?"

Jon stared at him stubbornly, " It's different, Uncle. They have accepted you. They condemn me."

Percy sighed, "You don't even know what I went through Jon."

"Uncle, I saw you grow up."

"You saw the brighter side of things, pup. You were still a young pup when I went through what I went through. And even now you are still young. You don't know as much as you think you do, Jon. You know nothing."

When Jon remained silent, Percy continued, "People treat me as they do now, because of what I did to earn their respect. Even Ser Rodrik over here used to call me a bastard. Then I defeated him at swordplay, and that shut him right up."

Rodrik rolled his eyes but did not comment, "People see me for what I make the see me as. Not for what they believe they can give me shit for. Take control of your life, Jon. Stop letting people control it for you."

Jon gave him a determined look, "That is what I am doing, Uncle. I can gain respect in Castle Black without the prejudice of people."

Percy sighed, "You're doing this because you believe it is your only choice. Do you even know what awaits you at Castle Black? Because I've been there. Murderers, Rapists, and thieves the lot of them. A glorified prison. It is not what it used to be, pup."

Jon looked at him angrily, "Why can you not just accept my decision, Uncle? Why can you not be happy for me?"

Percy stared at him intently, "Because you are not doing this because it is what you want. You're backed up in a corner and you believe it is your only way out. Tell me pup, if you bore the name Stark, would you have still gone to Castle Black?"

"But I do not Uncle. I do not bear the name Stark. We cannot live in the world of pretend."

"Neither do I. But I did not act like some desperate pup that went with the first person who looked at him. Tell me Jon, if Winterfell should ever need your help, will you just stand on that wall of ice of yours?"

"When I become a sworn brother of the Night's Watch, I will help Robb by protecting the North from wildlings, Uncle. That is the best I could do. I will have brothers that I have to protect."

"And what of your brothers Robb, Bran, and Rickon? What of your sisters Sansa and Arya? What of your father? What of me? What of your blood when we need you? Have we been so terrible to you that you want to rid of your relations with us?"

Ser Rodrik and the other men surrounding them tried to eat their food in uncomfortable silence as they kept shifting. Percy kept staring at Jon, as Jon bowed his head and refused to look at him. Finally, Percy sighed, and pushed away his plate. He stood up, "I will always want what is best for you pup. You should too."

Percy was about to leave the feast hall, but then Arya caught his eye, and he made his way over there. He bowed to the royals, "Prince Joffrey, Prince Tommen, Princess Myrcella."

The two youngest smiled kindly at him, but Joffrey totally ignore him. Percy kneeled next to Arya, who sat next to Rickon and Robb, and winked at Rickon. Arya whispered to him, "Uncle, get me out of here."

Rickon perked up, "Me too!"

Percy smiled as Robb chuckled beside them, then he leaned in to them, "And why do you want me to sneak you out?"

"Please! I don't want to be here."

Rickon nodded in agreement. Percy placed his arms around them and said, "Alright, so here's what we shall do."

Percy looked side to side as if he was watching out for someone listening, then looked at the pups again, "I will have the musicians start a Northern dance. Once everyone is dancing, the both of you will simply slip out and head to the stables. We will go out riding."

The children looked excited at the prospect of riding at night, but then Arya said, "Uncle, Mother will notice us not going the way of the dancers."

Percy had a thoughtful look on his face, "That might be a problem. Alright, new plan. Once the dancers start dancing, I will push down Robb, and once everyone is looking at him, you slip out."

Both children approved of that plan, but then they heard someone cough, and they saw Robb giving them a pointed look, showing them that he heard their plan. Arya and Percy rolled their eyes, then Percy said, "Alright, your brother does not approve of that plan. Who should I push?"

"Push Sansa"

"Push Robb"

Percy gave them a look, "Arya, I am not going to push your sister, and Rickon, we have already established that we cannot push Robb."

Both children pouted, then Percy said, "Alright, here's what we shall do-"

Someone cleared their throat behind them, and the trio froze. Robb started laughing beside them. Percy whispered, "Do not say anything."

He smiled charmingly, and stood up as he turned. Cat was behind them with her hands in front of her, and she had a stern look on her face. Percy glanced at the high table and saw that though Ned had a straight face on him, he was laughing at him. It was evident in his eyes. Cat looked at him, "Perseus. What are you doing?"

"Cat! You look wonderful this evening. The children and I were speaking about the venison this evening. It was simply divine."

Cat raised her eyebrows, "Were you now?"

She looked at Rickon, "Rickon. Were you speaking about the venison with your Uncle?"

Percy looked down at Rickon, and felt a ghost sweat drip down his forehead. Rickon began blinking rapidly, and nodded rapidly a few times before saying, "Yes Mother."

Dam it. That was always Rickon's tell at lying. Cat gave Percy a pointed look, and Percy suddenly locked his arm with Cat, and directed themselves to the dance floor. A medium paced Southron tune was playing. Percy held onto one of Cat's hands, while he place the other on her waist, and she placed her other hand on his shoulder. Percy smiled cheekily at her, and she said sternly, "Perseus, what did I say about sneaking the children out?"

Percy pouted, "To not do it, else you will have me clean the stables."

"And yet you still tried to do it."

"I attempted, let us not disregard that fact. It means I did not actually do it. So, no stables for me."

"Percy. I will have you sleep in the stables."

"Don't be mean, Cat."

"I only ask you to be proper in front of the Court. Instead, you condone my children's behavior, and even assist them in doing it. Stop giving them everything they want, Perseus. They grow more defiant because they always see you as an option."

Percy smiled, "That's my job, Cat."

Percy spun her, "And it is my job to prepare them for the world. I cannot do that if you keep defying my orders."

"They are children, Cat. Let them enjoy it. The world is much crueler once they grow up. Both you and I know that."

"So when do you expect them to learn if not now?"

Percy's eyes turned suddenly sad, "I do not know. Mayhaps when life forces them to."

Cat said nothing else, and they just danced in silence. When the song ended, Percy kissed her on the top of her head, and mumbled, "You're a good mother, Cat. Know that I see that."

Cat smiled slightly at him, and he escorted her back to the high table. Percy nodded at Ned and ignored the other two people there. He stopped by the children's table and leaned down to Arya and Rickon, "Wake up early tomorrow. We shall go riding then."

The children pouted, but nodded still, "Tell Bran too."

Before he could leave, he heard the king bellow, "Most famous bastard of Westeros! Are you off to get fucked by your lover again?! Give her to me and I'll show her how to be fucked!"

Percy rolled his eyes annoyedly, and turned around, "Most famous bastard maker of Westeros! I regret to inform you, _my_ _dear beloved_ _king,_ that my dear lover prefers her lovers to be able to touch their toes. Tell me, when you bend down, are you able to pass your belly or not?"

Robert huffed angrily, and slammed his fist on the table. But then Ned stared frustratedly at him, "Percy! You are drunk! Apologize and go to your chambers!"

Ned's cold grey eyes warned him. He overstepped. He maybe his cousin, and he may tolerate him, but Ned was still ruled by his honor. Percy was tarnishing that by fighting with the fat king. Percy did a mock bow, and stumbled a little to act as if he was drunk, "Forgive (hiccup), mee yer grace, I (hiccup) overstepped."

With that, Percy swiftly left the mess hall and made his way to his chambers. There, he removed his clothes except for his breeches, and got under his covers. He rolled over his stomach and buried his head underneath his pillow. Everything has been a mess since he got back from Riverrun. It was as if Lyanna's situation was happening yet again, but this time, even though he could do something, he still was not . And it did not help that he could feel Khione's mark unbearably cold on his arm, and that he could feel her bite marks as if she was giving them to him again. With a frustrated groan, he focused on trying to succumb into sleep.

A/N:I know the conversation between Khione and Percy isn't ancient greek. I just need you all to roll with it.

Also, it would be a couple more chapters before Cersei and Percy do anything like that

Again, thanks for reading and reviewing, I'll answer any question you have. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me how it went, and thanks for following and favoriting. Do that if you haven't yet.


	5. Chapter 5

(3rd Person POV)

Percy was up and about just as light adorned the land, but the sun has not risen, he had saddled up Blackjack, Star, and Bessie. Star, a grey female, and Bessie, a brown male, were ponies that were birthed about 2 years ago. They were still young, but they were sturdy and fast enough. And they were the most obedient out of all the ponies. Soon enough, the children came out in their riding clothes. They looked like they just woke up, but they were still excited. They waved hello to him, and Percy said, "Morning pups, are you ready?"

They nodded, and Arya said, "Where will we ride, Uncle?"

Percy smiled, "Wherever the winds take us."

Percy helped Arya get on Star, and Bran on Bessie, then placed Rickon on Blackjack as he got on behind him. Rickon looked up at him, "Why don't I get my own pony?"

"Because your mother and father will already murder me as is. If they find out that I let you ride on your own, they will beat me first. Now hold on"

Rickon held onto the saddle while Percy took hold of the reins. Percy whistled, and the direwolves came running out. He looked at Greywind, "Run ahead and make sure the path is safe. Don't go far ahead."

He heard Arya laugh and ask, "Do you actually believe he understands you, Uncle?"

He looked at her, "Of course I do."

The he looked at Greywind and nodded him ahead. Percy had already bribed a guard to open and close the gates for them. Greywind started off in a sprint, and soon his brothers and sisters followed him. Percy kicked Blackjack to a start, and soon he was galloping after the wolves, the other ponies following him. Soon they were far from the gates of Winterfell, and they went off the path and went into the forest.

The forest was beautiful. The trees were high and it covered the forest. And because they were in the North, the trees were covered by snow. It was a simple and naturally beautiful. Unlike the rest of Westeros, the North was mostly untouched by the forces of mankind. Therefore, the North was as how the first men saw it. They suddenly saw the wolves sitting and waiting patiently, and the horses slowed down. Their route led them to a high cliff, at least a hundred feet up, and overlooked a large part of the North. The horses stopped, and Percy hopped off of Blackjack as he helped Rickon off. He helped Arya and Bran off of their ponies too, then looked at the wolves, "Go hunt, then come back."

The wolves did as they were bid, and they were left alone with the horses. Percy was not that stupid. He still had Riptide and his dagger. The horses rested off of the side as Percy, Rickon, Arya, and Bran sat on the edge of the cliff. Percy controlled the ice so that they clung on to each person's cloak and breeches. After a while, Percy spoke up, "Beautiful, is it not?"

The children murmured in agreement, "The beautiful thing about the North, no matter how long you have lived here, there is always something new to discover."

Arya said in a low voice, "I do not want to leave, Uncle."

Bran spoke up, "It won't be that bad, Arya. There will be knights and the kingsguard. We will discover new things."

Rickon spoke up, "I don't want you guys to leave. It will only be Robb and I. Jon's leaving too."

They all looked solemn, Bran spoke, "We might discover new things. Better things. I might be even able to squire for one of the knights in Kingslanding."

Arya said, "Nothing is better than the North."

"You don't know that."

Rickon spoke up, "Yes we do."

"How?"

Suddenly, Percy spoke up, "It's not home."

"But the North won't always be our home. Soon, Sansa will wed, Arya will wed, I will join the kingsguard, and even Rickon will wed. Only Robb will stay in the North."

Arya said bitterly, "I do not want to marry."

"You have to."

"Who says?"

"Everyone."

Before it could get any worse, Percy spoke up, "No matter where we are, no matter how far away we are from each other, we are the pack. Remember that. Remember who you are. Remember who we are. And remember this moment and other moments like this. It is the only thing that will allow us to survive. It is not glory, or wealth. It is family. That is the only thing that will ever matter."

The children listened to his words intently, and when he was done, Arya placed her hand in front of them, "To family."

Bran placed his hand on hers, "To the pack."

Rickon place his on top, "To the Starks."

Percy placed his on top, "To the North."

Percy gripped their hands gently, and they all lingered there for a moment to absorb it in. everything was going to change now. They could all feel it. Soon, they pulled away as the wolves started coming back. They all had bloodied muzzles, and they sat down patiently, waiting for their alpha's command. Percy hoisted the children up on their horses, before getting on Blackjack himself. He said to Greywind, "Head back to Winterfell."

They all galloped after the wolves, and rode without a problem. It was nice. Being away from their responsibilities and expectations. Even for that moments, they were as free as the winds and held no weight on their shoulders. Arya urged her pony forward, and so did Bran, and soon they were all racing to Winterfell. Only, that, Blackjack was much older, larger, and faster, and had Rickon laughing at his brother and sister as they were left in the dust. The guard opened the door for them, and they were met by the sight of Ned, the stable boy, and some of the men preparing for the hunt. Percy had Blackjack walk in front of them, and there he helped Rickon off. He also helped Bran off, and Ned helped Arya off. The stable boy took the horses and quickly went away. Percy and Ned looked at each other, and nodded slightly. They were okay. The pack must stay strong. The pack must survive. Percy waved the direwolves off, and Ned smiled at his children, "Go get cleaned up before your mother notices that you've disappeared."

The he looked at Percy, "Your Uncle has to prepare in joining the hunt today."

Percy's mouth fell open as he looked at Ned. Hunting was not his favored pastime, especially when he was accompanied by dozens and dozens of other people. The children laughed at their uncle, before running off to do as their father bid. Ned said before Percy could say anything, "Be grateful that I did not mention it to Cat after the stable boy mentioned the Blackjack and two ponies were missing."

Percy closed his mouth, and said, "Thank you, o merciful and gracious cousin."

Ned smiled, "Go get something to eat. We depart in an hour. Jon, Robb, and Theon will join the hunt"

(During the Hunt)

Percy sat back as the men continued to hunt. He rode next to Jon, Robb and Theon, and the two just talked about the latter's latest exploits, while Jon stayed silent and Percy was not paying attention, but he was later urged into the conversation by Theon, "What about you Percy?"

Percy looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"How's your mysterious lover? By the looks of it, she likes it hard. And she likes to suck."

Robb and Jon looked uncomfortable now. They respected Percy too much to be talking about his sex life. Percy urged Blackjack next to Theon's horse, then asked, "You really want to know?"

"That's why I asked."

Percy leaned in closer, as if he was going to say something, then suddenly grabbed Theon by his cloak, and yanked him forwards, making him fall off his horse, face first, "Too bad."

Percy rode on to go find Ned as Robb and Jon laughed at Theon. Before he could find Ned, Percy saw a one of the Stark guards riding frantically towards the hunting party. Percy went to go meet him, and the Stark guard frantically said, "Lord Bran has fallen off a tower. He is in critical condition. He is with the maester."

Percy's eyes widened in horror, he turned his horse and yelled, "Ned! Ned!"

Percy looked at the messenger, "Go find Robb and tell him."

Percy met with Ned in the center, and Ned looked at him with questioning eyes, Percy said "Bran has fallen off a tower. He is with the maester."

Ned grew a look of panic, and soon he urged his horse forward. Percy did the same with Blackjack, and soon they were racing to Winterfell. Percy was ahead, with Ned following behind him, and Robb, Jon, and Theon following behind him. Not soon enough, they reached the castle and Percy jumped off of Blackjack and ran to the maester. He bursted in the room, and there he saw Cat, her eyes red from crying, and maester Luwin. Bran's direwolf laid down sadly beside the bed. And then there was Bran. He was deathly pale and he was unconscious. Ned, Jon and Robb came in the room, and Ned came next to Cat, he whispered "My boy."

Cat as a mess, "I told him to stop climbing."

Ned looked at the maester, "What will happen to my son?"

The maester looked at Bran, and said solemnly, "If the young master should wake up, and I do not know if he will, he might never be able to walk again."

Cat let out a pain of anguish, and Ned held on to her tighter. Percy stood by the door, still frozen, "The fall took a toll on the young master's body. It caused too much damage."

Percy looked up, pain and frustration clear in his eyes, "If he wakes up."

Maester Luwin looked at him, and confirmed, "If he wakes up."

Robb clenched his hands tightly, Ned said in a strained voice, "Robb, Jon, go find your brothers and sisters."

Percy felt suffocated, he felt the walls closing in, and he felt himself choking. He spun back and hurriedly got out of there. This could not be happening. Percy blindly walked, letting his feet take him somewhere, anywhere. Bran. Sweet, wise Bran. Percy opened the door, and he saw that he ended up in the unfinished chambers of the highest tower. Percy went on the edge and gripped the stone edge.

Above him, dark, stormy clouds gathered. Lightning started to cackle, but Percy could not care less. His young nephew, his sweet nephew is dying. If he was able to survive, he would be a cripple. Bran dreamed of knights and servings in the Kingsguard. Even if Percy hated that idea and the king and the crown prince, it was Bran's dream. Now it was gone. Percy gripped the stone walls tighter as he yelled out a pain of anguish. The rain began to pour, and the howls of the direwolves were heard throughout Winterfell.

Percy did not bother to keep himself dry. Percy looked up and watched the rain fall. He allowed rain drip down his face. Let the North grieve. Percy was.

A/N: Thank you for everyone who supported this story.

Also, Percy's mother is Rickard's sister, which would make he and Ned cousins, and which would make him an Uncle to Ned's children


	6. Chapter 6

(3rd Person POV)

Night came, and Percy finally looked up from his position. He has been there for hours. The rain stopped awhile ago due to Zeus' intervention. He was on the floor, with his knees tucked to his chest, his arms around his legs, and his head buried in his knees.

Percy got up, and made his way back to Bran. He made sure that no one saw him going there. When he got Bran's chambers, only Cat and Bran's direwolf was there. Cat looked at him with a tired look on her face, "Percy?"

Percy moved to Bran, and picked him up gently without a word, Cat asked, "Perseus, what are you doing to my son?"

Percy looked at her with bloodshot eyes, "Saving him."

They began walking out, and Cat asked, "What are you going to do?"

Percy looked around to make sure that no one was around them, "I will have the water heal him. If it works for me, it might for him."

"He is not the son of the sea god, Percy, it might not work. And your healing abilities extends to only so much. You cannot even treat the common cold"

Percy stopped and looked at her, "But it is worth the try."

Catelyn nodded, and Percy said, "Cat, I need you to make sure that everyone stays inside the castle. They cannot see me in the water, and they cannot see Bran with me."

Cat nodded, "Save him Percy, save my son."

They separated, and Percy quickly walked to godswood. Bran's direwolf walked quietly behind them. Percy carefully walked into the hot spring, and laid Bran on his chest . Percy walked deeper into the water, and made it so that only Bran's face was above the water. Percy did not know what he was doing, but he focused all of his energy and will into the water, making it so that it wrapped Bran like a cocoon. He prayed to every god, right then and there. _I beg you, save him, save my nephew, save Bran_. He prayed to the old gods, he prayed to the new gods, and he prayed to the Olympians. Percy did not pray often, he gave his sacrifices, but he did not pray. He felt that they had abandoned him when they took away his mother, then Brandon, then Rickard, and the last straw was Lyanna. But this was his nephew. He would crawl on his knees if he had to.

Percy had never done this before, and it drained him quicker than he expected. Soon, he started to drift off into unconsciousness, but not before he created an air bubble for Bran. And then they sank into the bottom of the hot spring.

(Later on)

When Percy woke up, Bran was still sleeping on top of him. He slowly got out, and gently carried Bran out. Percy willed themselves to dry, and began walking back to Bran's chambers. Bran's direwolf rose up and began to follow them silently. It was dark out, Percy reckoned that it would be awhile before the sun rose.

Percy opened the door to the chambers, and the direwolf walked in first. Cat was sitting on a chair by the fire. She was sitting and sleeping uncomfortably. After quietly tucking Bran in his bed, he ordered the wolf to stand guard, and the gently picked up Cat. Cat stirred, but did not wake up, and he carried her to her and Ned's chambers. He knocked softly, and Ned quickly opened the door. He took Cat from Percy's arms, and whispered, "She told me what you did, thank you Percy."

"He's my nephew."

Ned understood, and Percy nodded at him, "I will see you in the morning."

Ned nodded, and Percy made his way back to Bran's chambers. There, he sat on the chair Cat previously sat on, and moved closer to Bran's bed. He held onto Bran's hand and looked at the boy. It did not make sense. Bran was one of the best climbers he has ever seen, and the boy was only seven. He did not understand, the towers should have been dry and well suited for climbing.

Percy buried his head in one of his arms, and allowed himself to drift off into sleep. When he woke up, Catelyn was on the other side of the bed with a chair, she said, "The maester said that Bran is far better off today than he was yesterday. He said that it was a miracle. But he is still unsure as to when he will wake up and what his state will be when he does."

Percy caressed Bran's face, "I took him out riding yesterday morning Cat. He was so happy and full of life. I am sorry that I disobeyed you again Cat."

Cat brushed back Bran's auburn curls, "It's alright Percy. At least he was happy."

He noticed that Cat was still wearing the same clothes that she wore yesterday, she probably headed straight down here as soon as she realized that Percy moved her "You should rest Cat."

"My son is lying down, broken, Percy. I will not rest until he opens his eyes."

Percy argued no further. He would have done the same thing for his child. He will do the same thing for his nephew, Cat looked at him, "Percy, the king, his court, and Ned and the girls will continue on their journey South in the morrow. You must go with them."

Percy looked at Bran, "Cat, Bran will need me more-"

Cat grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes, "Percy. Lysa believes that Jon Arryn was murdered. I need you to protect my husband and my daughters."

She gripped his hand tighter, "I need you to protect them, Percy. Ned is too trusting and naive, I need you to protect him in that pit of vipers."

Percy gripped her hand back, "I will, I will protect them, I swear it Cat."

A/N: It's short, but deal with it. And yes, I am aware that Percy has healing powers, it is in the first scene that I wrote. And complain if you must, I will take your considerate comments into mind. Suggest things, I do take interest in them.

Also, the game just got more interesting. I was envisioning the future of the story, and it was more interesting than what I planned for it. But I need to progress more quickly. Tell me events that you all need to be written. The Battle of Blackwater, the Red Wedding. Things like that. If none of you say what you want, then I won't be considerate and just write what I want. Just write what I deem important to move on to more interesting things.

Also, thank you to everyone who followed and favorited my story. I really appreciate it. Bye


	7. Chapter 7

(Third Person POV)

(A fortnight passes)

Percy sat in the feast hall alone, in front of him, two pitchers of ale stood. One was still full, and the other was half empty. He heard the door open and close, and he heard footsteps come to his direction. He took another swig of the ale as the person sat in front of him, "Tyrion."

Tyrion took one of the cups, and poured himself some ale, "I prefer wine, but this would do."

"What do you make of this situation, Tyrion?"

"A complicated one."

Percy allowed his lips to turn up for a moment, before letting it fall again, "Why did Robert not make your father his hand? Maybe even his own brother? Why Ned?"

"Because, despite the blood, Lord Stark is his true brother. There is no one he trusts more than him"

"One, unfit to rule any land, and the other, too pure to rule a nest full of vipers."

"Will you be joining Lord Stark south?"

"Aye, you will be there, won't you?"

"Well, first I will go to the wall."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "I never thought you would ever leave the comfort of a woman for a wall of ice."

Tyrion chuckled as he took a drink of ale, "Make no mistake, Prince of Winterfell, I am not. I want to piss off of the wall."

"Ahh. Now that makes more sense."

They both chuckled, and allowed a comfortable silence to fall on them. For a while, that was the only thing they did. They drank ale and sat. Then the door opened again, and Rickon and Shaggydog came. He went to Percy, and Percy sat him on his lap sideways, so that Rickon can look at him, "Why are you not asleep, Rickon?"

"I do not want to."

Percy looked to the door to see if anyone was going to follow, "Where is your father?"

"He is in his solar with Robb."

"What about Jon?"

"Preparing for the wall."

"Sansa?"

"Preparing for the South."

"Arya?"

"Preparing to stay here."

Percy and Tyrion let out a chuckle. Rickon looked at him, "Do you have to go Uncle? Everyone is leaving, and mother is sad and Bran won't wake up."

"I have to pup."

"I wish you and father and Arya and Sansa did not have to go."

"Me too, pup."

"Will you come back Uncle?"

"You know I will."

"Will you write to me Uncle?"

"Will you learn your letters pup?"

Rickon nodded vehemently, "Then of course I will."

"Will you protect your brothers, mother, and the castle while I'm gone?"

"Yes Uncle."

"Good."

Tyrion watched them with a small smile on his face, "You love your nieces and nephews, don't you, Prince of Winterfell."

"Aye. Don't you, Lannister of the Rock?"

Tyrion had a sad smile on his face, "My sister does not want me to linger around her children much."

"But you still love them."

"Tommen and Myrcella are sweet children. I cannot help but adore them."

Percy nodded, and accepted that answer. Rickon asked, "Uncle, what are you drinking?"

"This is ale pup, do you want to try it?"

Rickon nodded, "Alright, but do not tell your father."

Percy gave Rickon the cup, and Rickon took a sip of it. Rickon made a look of disgust and Percy took the cup from him. Rickon spat it out and tried to wiped out his tongue with his sleeve, "Ack."

Percy and Tyrion laughed at the poor boy. Tyrion said, "Yes, I prefer wine to ale too. It does taste better."

"Sorry pup, should have warn ya about that."

Rickon glared at him, but then rested his head on Percy, "You tired pup?"

Rickon mumbled, "No."

Tyrion smiled at the Starks in front of him, "Why have you not wed yet, Percy? I am sure there are no shortage of ladies wanting to be your wife."

Percy shrugged as best as he could without disturbing Rickon, "The time is not yet right, I have not found one I want to wed, I do not know, Tyrion. There are not much options for a bastard.

"But it is not certain if you are a bastard, am I not right? Your mother used a different sigil in her letter to the Starks, I remember my father speaking about it once when you visited the Rock."

"My mother may have used a different sigil, but she did not name my father. Hence, everyone still calls me a bastard when they can. Some call me Stark, but, that is my mother's name, not my father's."

"Does it matter much?"

"For me, no. But you already know of great lords and their obsession with true borns. And for Ned, it would cause more trouble than he might think."

Tyrion knew that, but, it did not hurt to try, "And having you naturalized is out of the question?"

Percy chuckled, "Having his "bastard" cousin naturalized, but not having his bastard son naturalized?"

Tyrion drank more ale, "Complicated life, is it not?"

Percy laughed and drank more, then he asked, "Why have you not wed, Tyrion, I am sure many lords desire their daughters to wed the heir of Casterly Rock."

Tyrion grew a bitter look, "My father refuses to give me the rock, and despite your belief, many lords take it as an offense to betrothed their daughters to an imp."

Percy scoffed, "And yet they betrothed their daughters to boars and whoremongers."

"The cruel world we live in."

"Aye. Such a pity."

Tyrion finished his cup and stood up, "I believe I will bid you a good night, Prince of Winterfell. I will look for the company of some women in your beautiful town."

"Good night, Lion of the Rock. May you find joy in the rest of your night."

"We both know I will."

Percy watched Tyrion as he left, then looked down at Rickon, the young pup was resting on him peacefully, he said softly, "Pup, I will take you to your chambers now."

Rickon stirred and mumbled sleepily, "Mmm."

Percy got up slowly, and had Rickon wrap his arms around his neck, and his legs around his torso. Rickon buried his face in Percy's neck, and mumbled sleepily, "Sing, Uncle."

Percy sighed, but then began to sing softly. He only sang to his nieces and nephews ever so often. It was mostly when they were younger and he was left alone with them. He always sang what Lyanna used to sing to him,

(Skip this if you want. Not Really important. The song is Lullaby by Billy Joel. It's a sad but good song)

" _Goodnight, my angel_

 _Time to close your eyes_

 _And save these questions for another day_

 _I think I know what you've been asking me_

 _I think you know what I've been trying to say_

 _I promised I would never leave you_

 _And you should always know_

 _Wherever you may go_

 _No matter where you are_

 _I never will be far away_

 _Goodnight, my angel_

 _Now it's time to sleep_

 _And still so many things I want to say_

 _Remember all the songs you sang for me_

 _When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

 _And like a boat out on the ocean_

 _I'm rocking you to sleep_

 _The water's dark_

 _And deep inside this ancient heart_

 _You'll always be a part of me_

 _Goodnight, my angel_

 _Now it's time to dream_

 _And dream how wonderful your life will be_

 _Someday your child may cry_

 _And if you sing this lullabye_

 _Then in your heart_

 _There will always be a part of me_

 _Someday we'll all be gone_

 _But lullabyes go on and on..._

 _They never die_

 _That's how you_

 _And I_

 _Will be"_

Percy walked through the castle as he sang. When he got to Rickon's chambers, Sansa, Arya, and Robb stood outside their chambers and listened to him silently. He tucked in Rickon as he ended the song, and made their foreheads touch when he finished. He allowed his forehead to linger for a bit, then he stood up without a word and made for the door.

He closed the door behind him, then walked up to Robb. He placed his hands on Robb's shoulder, and the younger boy bowed his head. Percy touched his forehead with Robb's, "Be safe Robb."

Robb held on to Percy's wrist, "I will, Uncle. Be careful."

They separated, and Percy looked at Sansa and Arya, "Go to sleep, wolflings. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Percy headed to his own chambers, and when he was gone, Sansa said, "It has been a while since I heard Uncle sing."

Robb looked at to the direction Percy went, "Uncle only ever sings to us whenever we are still babes and he thinks he is alone."

Arya asked, "Why does he always touch our head with his whenever he leaves?"

Robb looked at them, "I asked father about that once, he said it was Uncle's way of saying he acknowledges us, that he respects us, that he trusts us, and most of all, that he loves us and will come back to us."

"Why does he not just say it?"

"Because he is afraid, that if he says it, it will seem like goodbye, and that we will never see each other again."

"Why?"

Before Robb can answer, Sansa said, "Because Aunt Lyanna said those words to Uncle before she left for the Tourney at Harrenhal, and she never truly came back."

When Robb gave her a questioning look, Sansa said, "I was there when you asked father."

(Next Morning)

Percy woke as the sun rose. He went straight to Bran's chambers, and were met by the sight of his direwolf and Cat. Cat was sitting on the chair again, and the wolf laid beside Bran's bed. Percy moved quietly to Bran, and there he cupped the side of Bran's head, touched his head with his, and closed his eyes. _Live,_ he thought _, you must live._

Percy raised his head and started walking away, but then he kneeled to the direwolf, and patted his head, "Protect him. Love him. Be loyal to him."

The direwolf looked at him, but Percy knew he understood. Percy exited the chambers and headed for his own, he had to prepare for their journey.

When he got there, he opened his trunk and began throwing in a bunch of tunics, jerkins, breeches, a few doublets, a few bags of coins, two other pairs of boots, and Lyanna's dagger. Percy then wore a pair of brown breeches, a dark blue tunic, grey boots, and his Stark brown leather armor. He tucked in his dagger in his boot, and tied Riptide to his waist. He then wore his fur coat and looked around his chambers. _Until I return_.

There was a knock at the door, and a few servants entered, "We are here for your trunk, Lord Percy."

Percy nodded, "Go ahead."

Percy looked around his chambers once more, before exiting it. When he got to the courtyard, the Starks were saying their goodbyes while the king's court prepared to depart. The stable boy brought up Blackjack, and he patted his mane before going to Jon. Jon bowed his head, and Percy held onto his shoulders and touched their heads together. After a while, they separated and Percy smiled at Jon, "The blood of the wolf runs through your veins, Jon. Remember that. You will always be a part of this pack."

"Be safe Uncle."

Percy separated from Jon, and they looked at each other before they nodded. Percy got on Blackjack, as Jon got on his own horse. They were departing at the same time, though, they were heading in different paths. The girls headed into their own carriage with their direwolves after bidding farewell to their mother and brothers. Ned said his sweet goodbye to Cat, and smiled kindly at the teary eyed Rickon. Then he got on his own horse, and began to ride on. Percy just sat back on his horse as the parties began to pull away. He then looked at Cat, and they nodded at each other. Then he looked at Rickon and Robb, and waved goodbye to them. _Until we meet again._

Percy kicked Blackjack and rode up the girls' carriage, he slowed Blackjack to a walk and knocked on the carriage. Someone slid the window open, and he was met with Arya's grumpy face, he smiled slightly, "Lighten up pup, we only have, hmm, at this rate. Mayhaps 2 moons of travel at most."

Arya groaned, and Percy chuckled. She asked, "Can't I ride with you, Uncle? I hate riding in carriages."

He saw Sansa roll her eyes, then he said, "Mayhaps when we farther along our journey, pup. It is still too cold and your father will not allow you."

Arya scoffed, "This is nothing Uncle."

"I agree. But after what happened with Bran..."

They fell silent for awhile, then Percy continued, "Your father will want you safe. The danger of wildlings is still at bay. When it is safer, Arya."

He heard Septa Mordane chastised, "It is not ladylike to travel on horse, Arya. And Perseus, stop consenting her."

Percy smiled charmingly at her, "O Septa Mordane, the little pup is already upset at leaving her home, what is a little riding in exchange for her sweet smile."

The septa narrowed her eyes at him, but then he heard someone sigh dreamily. He looked to the sound, "Hello Jeyne."

She blushed and said, "Hello Lord Percy."

Then he looked at Sansa, who was sitting high and properly like a proper lady, "How are you, red wolfling?"

"Hello Uncle, I am well."

Percy nodded, then said, "Alright, close the window back up. I will be right outside if you shall need me."

Arya gave him a desperate face, but he just laughed and she closed the window back up. Percy was fine with guarding his nieces' carriage. No doubt Ned was with Robert, and Percy cannot simply tolerate him.

A/N: Not that exciting, but next up is the Trident.

I read your guys' comments, and it has given me a lot to think about. I mean, you guys didn't exactly answer my question, but that's alright. But I am taking your thoughts into consideration.

So yeah, thank you to all who commented and followed and favorited. I appreciate it. Do it if you haven't. Alright, Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

(Third Person POV)

Percy was getting irritated, they have been travelling for about a moon now, they were moving so slow that he was certain that he could have gone to Braavos and back by this time. They were constantly resting by sun down, and it took for the sun for them to start travelling again. And not once did the horses ever run. They were in a constant walk or trot if they were lucky. Even Blackjack was complaining all the time. The pegasus wanted to fly, but Percy was reluctant to leave his nieces alone. Like he would ever trust the king's court to properly defend them. They would likely sacrifice them for the royal family.

Percy tried to avoid the royal family and their court as much as possible. When the king's knights were training, Percy would often go with the direwolves to go hunt and just to let Blackjack run. Percy would often train with the Stark men early in the morning, and sometimes, he still trained Arya, along with her friend Mycah, the butcher's boy. The boy was less practiced than Arya, but Percy believes if the boy should want to pursue sword fighting, then he will be able to achieve it if he continues practicing.

Sansa was often with her wormy lipped prince, or the queen, or her septa, or Jeyne, so Percy rarely saw her except for when he guarded their carriage. He would see Ned everyday, though, it was difficult for Ned since he refused for Percy to quarrel with Robert again.

Right now, they were at the trident. Percy was walking around the camp because he was unable to keep still, and he saw Sansa with Lady. Percy approached them, and raised an eyebrow, "Sansa, why do you have Lady in a leash?"

"Uncle, it is so that Lady does not wander off, and it is only proper to keep her in so."

"She's a direwolf, Sansa. Not a rabid dog."

Before Sansa could answer, the arrogant prick Joffrey came, "My lady."

Sansa brightened, and turn to Joffrey, "My prince, how do you fare?"

Joffrey looked at him with a condescending look, then turned to Sansa, "I am well, my lady, would you like to go on a walk with me?"

Sansa nodded enthusiastically, "Of course my prince, I would be honored."

Joffrey looked at Lady, "Perhaps your uncle can take your pet, my lady."

Sansa looked at Percy with a hopeful look, and Percy nodded once, Sansa gave Percy the leash, "Thank you Uncle. Can you place her in my tent?"

"Aye."

With that, Sansa turned to her slimy git of a prince. Percy released Lady from the offending leash and said, "Come on Lady, your lady is busy getting made a fool of."

Percy walked with Lady to Sansa' and Arya's tent,and when they got there, Lady lied down on Sansa's bed. He looked around for Nymeria, but found that she was not there. She was probably with Arya. Then Percy wondered where Arya was. He looked at Lady, "Try not to destroy something alright?"

Then he got out of the tent and started walking around to look for Arya. Most of the men were still out hunting, so the camp was not so full. So he walked, and walked, and walked. All he saw were servants going from one place to another, and grass, and water from the rivers, and no Arya. As he was walking the edges of the river, he heard Sansa, "Stop it! You're spoiling everything!"

Percy walked quickly to the source, "I'll gut you, you little cunt!"

Then he sprinted, there, he saw Joffrey on top of Arya, with his sword drawn, and Sansa standing off to the side, looking distressed. Time slowed down as Nymeria came from the back, he yelled, "Nymeria! No!"

Nymeria heard her Alpha's command, but, her mistress was in trouble, and momentum forbade her from stopping. She bit the cruel boy, she will suffer her alpha's command later on. Nymeria walked threateningly at the cruel boy's face and snarled and snapped at him. The smell of piss invaded Nymeria's senses, and she knew that it came from the crown prince. She heard her mistress' sister telling her to get off of the cruel boy, but, the boy had the intent to kill her mistress, she was not going to let that go. Her alpha was coming closer, but her mistress had already gotten up and took the cruel boy's sword. Nymeria kept growling at the boy The smell of iron from the boy's blood invaded Nymeria's senses, and the boy cried and wailed loudly. Arya said, "Nymeria."

Nymeria snapped her teeth at the boy once more, before getting off of him. Arya pointed the sword at Joffrey, and he begged, "Please. Don't."

Sansa cried, "Arya, leave him alone."

Arya glanced at her, then glanced back at Joffrey. She then got off of Joffrey, and threw the sword in the river. By then Percy got there, and Arya ran away, "Arya!"

Percy looked to where Arya and Nymeria ran off, when he heard Sansa, "My prince, my poor prince, look to what they did to you."

He was about to run after Arya, but Sansa called him, "Uncle, help us!"

He looked at Sansa, then he looked to where Arya ran off. He should kill the prince for what he did to his niece. And he should also go after his niece, Sansa cried, "Uncle!"

Arya could get lost. Granted, she had Nymeria, but Arya was his priority. Not this snivelling little bastard, "Uncle, Please!"

Percy growled in frustration, and went over to Sansa and her bastard prince. Percy roughly grabbed him, and carried him, and began walking quickly to the camp infirmary. The boy was not even that injured. Nymeria bit the boy, he was not crippled. Not like NYmeria actually tried to kill the boy. Not when she received a warning from him. If she did want to kill the snivelling little bastard, he'd be dead already. Joffrey yelled, "Get your filthy hands off of me, you bastard! I am the crown prince, handle me like that again, and I will have your hands cut off!"

Dark storm clouds began to cover the skies, and the wind began to pick up. Percy said nothing, and just kept walking towards the infirmary. It would do no good for him to get mad, Arya was still out there, and if it rained, who knows what might happen to her. No, he'll get rid of the bastard, then he'll look for her.

They reached the infirmary, and Percy roughly threw Joffrey on the bed, the nurse quickly came to assist the prince, and Sansa stayed faithfully by the prince's side. Percy looked to the nurse, "Tell the king and queen of the prince's injury."

He looked to Sansa, "Go tell your father what happened. I need to look for Arya."

He did not wait for their responses, instead, he got out of the tent, and headed for Sansa and Arya's tent. He ignored everyone, and he ignored everything. He did not care if anyone thought it rude, but he did not care for them. He opened the tent's flap, and the direwolf looked at him, "Come, Lady. Find Arya and Nymeria."

The direwolf got up, and started off to a run. Percy ran after her, and Percy whistled loudly. He began to lose sight of Lady, but, he soon heard the beating of hooves, and Blackjack was running next to him. Percy quickly jumped on Blackjack, and they chased after the direwolf, who first went to the river Arya was last seen in, before running into the forest. No doubt by now, the whole camp knew of what happened between Arya and Joffrey, and he needed to get to Arya first before the prince or queen's men, and even Ned's men.

The storm clouds still covered the skies, though, he knew that the it would be dark soon. It had been hours passed, and he wondered how Arya got so far. Lady was stopping here and there to sniff around, but other than that, the direwolf seemed to know exactly where she was going. Every now, and then, Percy would call out either Arya or Nymeria's name, but no response.

Finally, they came upon a large rock, that curved out, and was by a river, he yelled again, "Arya! Nymeria! Where are you?!"

A voice asked uncertainly, "Uncle?"

Percy quickly hopped off of Blackjack as Lady ran behind the rock, and Percy followed after her. There he found Arya and Nymeria. He quickly ran to Arya, and slid on his knees as he hugged her. Arya held on tightly around his neck, as she began crying quietly. He caressed her hair, "It's alright. It's alright. We'll figure it out."

Arya cried, "She was just protecting me! They'll kill her!"

Percy held Arya against him as he sat down. She was right. Even if Nymeria was only trying to protect Arya from the prince, they will portray her a monster and execute her. Arya looked up to him, with her watery grey eyes, "I will have to let her go? Won't I?"

Percy looked at the two direwolves, who sat obediently, watching them carefully. Percy nodded, and swallowed the bile threatening to rise up in his throat, "Aye. The Baratheons already have your father and Sansa. They will not have the wolves."

Arya got off of him, and hugged Nymeria's neck, "You have to go. They will kill you if they see you."

Nymeria whimpered sadly, her ears flat on her head, Arya cried into her neck, "Be safe. Please!"

Percy walked up behind her as she pushed Nymeria away. Arya sat down on the ground, unable to take that she will have to part from her direwolf, and Nymeria whimpered again, and walked to Arya. She nudged at Arya's arm with her nose, then laid her head down on Arya's lap. Arya smoothed back Nymeria's fur on her head, then pressed a kiss on her head, "Go!"

Percy kneeled, and softly called out, "Nymeria, here."

Nymeria got up from Arya's lap, but then rubbed her head against Arya's cheek. Then Nymeria came to him, and he called out, "Lady, here."

The other direwolf came to him, and he looked into their eyes. He placed a hand on each of their heads and petted them, "Go. Run away. Stay together. Get stronger. Protect each other. I will come back. And we will return back to the North."

The direwolves whimpered, and bowed their head. He removed his hands, and touched their foreheads with his. He closed his eyes tightly. He was leaving members of his pack in a new territory, and he was doing it because some bastard prince thought himself the most precious thing on earth. He steeled his heart, "Go! I will come back. I promise"

The wolves cried, but then turned their backs, and ran away, farther away from the king's camp. Percy, fell back on his bottom, as he watched them run away, and Arya climbed on his lap. He held on the small girl, and she cried on his chest. She was strong, his little Arya. But Nymeria was her small piece of the North. The only things that made going to the South tolerable, but now she had to let it go. They just sat quietly for a while. Staring into nothing. Feeling the loss of family. Arya asked in a hoarse voice, "Why did you make Lady go?"

Percy stared at the dark sky, "Because the pack survives. It was already cruel to make Nymeria leave. It would have been more if I made her go off alone."

"Sansa will not be happy."

"We will come back for them. Once your father has settled, and Sansa is married. We will return North, but first we will find them. They belong North. As do we."

Arya looked up at him, and unsurely asked, "Are you certain?"

Percy nodded, and kissed her forehead, "Aye."

She looked at him with her big grey eyes, "Do you swear?"

Percy nodded, "I swear it."

"I believe you."

"I know."

Percy picked up Arya, and stood up. Blackjack waited patiently for them, but said nothing. He knew it was not the time. Percy sat Arya on the horse first, then climbed on behind her, "Let us go back. Your father will be worrying."

Arya said nothing, and Blackjack began to walk back. He could run. But he knew Percy did not truly want to go back. Not when his hate for the crown prince was so fresh and strong. Not when his sadness over the breaking of his wolf pack was still not healed.

They arrived, hours later, when darkness penetrated the skies. The king's men instantly met them, the guard said, " The girl is ordered to appear before the court upon her return."

Percy looked at him coldly, "The child has just come back from the forest. She has just experience an event like no other, and you want her to appear before a court who will judge and criticize everything she say?"

The guard looked unsure. Percy's wolf stare, scaring him out of his bones. He tore his eyes away from Percy's, "It is an order"

Percy snarled, "Go then. Show us where."

Percy walked beside Arya as they walked behind the guard. They were of the North. They did not face their enemies with fear in their eyes. They faced them with ice in their hearts and coldness in their eyes. No wolf would cower before a stag. Not even before one who wore a crown.

When they entered the large tent, it seemed everyone was already there. The king sat on a throne, the queen and her son by her side, and people around them, who came to gossip. The queen and Joffrey looked at Arya with disgust in their eyes, and Arya stared coldly back. They all stared at each other, Percy behind Arya as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He glared at the boy, who chose to glare at Arya, who glared at him menacingly back. The king glared at him, and the queen stared coldly at Arya.

Suddenly, everyone started parting, and Ned emerged from the crowds. Arya instantly met with Ned, and Ned placed his hands on her shoulder, his eyes filled with worry, Arya instantly said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Are you hurt?" He asked her as he placed his hands on the side of her face. Arya said, "No."

"It's alright." Ned said as he gathered her in his arms. Then he nodded at Percy, before turning to to royal family, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Joff told us what happened," The queen said as she looked at Arya, "You and that boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him."

"That's not what happened," Arya protested

"Yes it is." Joffrey countered, "They all attacked me and she threw my sword in the river."

"Liar!" Arya yelled as she glared intensely at Joffrey

"Shut up!" He sneered

"Enough!" The king bellowed, "He tells me one thing, she tells me another. Seven Hells! What am I to make of this?"

"Where is your other daughter, Lord Stark?" The queen interrupted

"In bed asleep." Ned answered her

"She's not." The queen answered smugly before turning her attention to the front of the tent, "Sansa, come here, darling."

Sansa stepped forward, though reluctantly. She did not look at Percy, nor Arya, nor Ned. Robert said, "Now, child, tell me what happened. Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a king."

"I don't know. I don't remember. Everything happened so fast. I didn't see." Sansa lied as she looked at the king. Disappointment settled in Percy's stomach. Infatuation for her prince outweighed her loyalty for her family. Arya was outraged, "Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar!"

She began hitting Sansa, and Ned tried to pull her off of her, "Stop it! Enough of that!"

Percy snapped out of his daze, forgetting the disappointment he just felt, and easily pulled Arya off of Sansa. She thrashed wildly as Ned stood between Arya and Sansa. Percy said sternly, "Arya!"

Arya stopped reluctantly, though her anger was still rolling off of her. The queen said smugly, "She's as wild as that animal of hers. I want her punished."

"What would you have me do?" The king asked frustratedly, "Whip her through the streets? Dammit, children fight. It's over."

"Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life," The queen protested, unsatisfied by the king's unwillingness to punish Arya.

"You let that little girl disarm you?" Robert looked at the queen, then at Joffrey. He looked at Ned, "Ned, see that your daughter is disciplined. I will do the same to my son."

"Gladly your grace, " Ned said as he turned to leave with Arya. Percy wanted to speak up. He wanted that boy punished. But Robert did not like him. If that was all that was going to happen, he will let it be. The the queen said something that made him despise the royal family more, "And what of the direwolf? What of the beast that savaged your son?"

"I forgot the damn wolf." Robert said, then looked at a guard, who said, "We found no trace of the direwolf, your grace."

"No?" Robert asked, then looked at Ned, "So be it."

"We have another wolf." Cersei announced before Robert could leave. There was dead silence as Robert looked at her. Percy has never been more relieved for making Lady go with Nymeria. They will not have the wolves. Not today. Not ever. He met Arya's eye, and he nodded slightly. Robert said, "As you will."

"You don't mean it." Ned said as Robert passed him. The king looked at him, "A direwolf is no pet. Get her a dog. She will be happier for it."

"He doesn't mean lady, does he?" Sansa asked afraidly, "No, no. Lady didn't bite anyone! She's good!"

"Lady wasn't there! You leave her alone!" Arya exclaimed for some reason. Percy's eyes steeled. This is what justice is in Kingslanding, in this god forsaken court. They would have killed the wolves. Percy watched as the queen and Joffrey looked at Sansa and Arya cruelly. They had a wicked, satisfied look on their faces. Sansa gripped Ned's arm, "Stop them! Don't let them do it!"

"Please! Please! It wasn't Lady!" Sansa cried as she looked at the queen and the prince, who looked at her with cruelty in their eyes. Ned looked towards Robert, "IS this your command, your grace!?"

Robert looked at Ned, then left without a word. Cersei asked happily, "Where is the beast?"

"In the girl's tent, your grace." A guard answered. They did not know that he took Lady with him. They were all too busy kissing some royal ass or another for them to notice. The queen looked at the king's justice, "Ser Illyn, will you do me the honors?"

"No," Ned interrupted. He looked at Jory, "Jory, take the girls to their rooms."

Sansa continued to weep, as Ned stepped closer to the queen, "If it must be done, I will do it myself."

"Is this some trick?" The queen asked. Percy kept silent. He observed as the cruel lion mother and son revelled in Sansa's tears. Ned answered, "The wolf is of the North. She deserves better than a butcher."

"You won't find her there." Percy announced as Ned began to leave. He looked at Arya, who nodded slightly at him, then turned his attention towards Ned, who was looking at him solemnly, "What do you mean?

Percy shrugged, "It means that you won't find her in their tent. You won't find her anywhere. She's gone."

"What do you mean?" The queen asked coldly. All the wicked happiness gone in her eyes. Percy stared into her eyes. Green clashed with green, and all the pity Percy felt for her was gone, "I released her into the woods, your grace."

"This is treason!" The prince sneered maliciously. Percy smiled despite himself. The people remaining in the room could feel the thick tension in the air. Sansa was still crying, though she had calm down a little, and Ned looked relieved at Lady being spared. Percy turned his attention from the queen, and looked at the prince, "How so, Prince Joffrey? I set the wolf in forest before the sentence was passed. And despite my many talents, foresight is not one of them."

The prince was about to explode at him, but the queen cut him off, stroking his face gently, "It's alright, my love." She looked at the guard who she was speaking to, "Call a hunt for the wolves. 200 golden dragons for each wolf pelt that is delivered to me."

"It was one wolf that bit your son, your grace." Percy gritted out as he tried to keep his anger at bay. The queen turned to him, that same cruel glint in her eyes from before, "The wolves are now free game. You have renounced your ownership of them by setting them free."

She glanced at the guard, "Go."

Ned pulled him, "Let's go Percy."

Percy stared at the queen as she stared back at him, then quickly turned around, storming out as he did. Ned, Arya, Sansa, and Jory trailing behind him. Once they got outside, he whistled for Blackjack, then turned and and placed a hand on the side of Arya's face, "Go to sleep Arya. I will see you soon."

He looked at Ned, partly blaming him for what was happening right now because he was the one who accepted the king's offer, "This is not over, you and I know it. Winter is coming"

He skipped over Sansa, he still could not believe that she would choose her prince over her own sister, then nodded at Jory, who nodded at him back. Without another word, Percy hopped on his horse, and urged him to start moving. Percy rode hard, away from the camp, and away from the direction he last saw the wolves go. He saw the guards the queen ordered to hunt the wolves waiting for him to depart, he might not be able to read the common tongue, but he was not stupid. He rode towards Ironman's Bay, knowing that it led to the sea, far away from the woods he knew the wolves be staying at.

 **A/N:** Alright, let's address the issues some of you have brought up.

First of all, Percy's relationship with Khione is some twisted sort of pity for not only her, but also for him too. In a way, both of them are outcasts from the Greek pantheon because with Khione, most people don't deem her important enough to worship because she's a minor goddess who does nothing to help with farming, intelligence, or war, which was their main priorities back then. Percy is shunned in some way back later on, you guys will learn that he is only ever called when they want something with him. In fact, he is out of range of the Greek pantheon because he lives in Westeros, where the greek gods are not worshiped. It just happened that his mother traveled to those lands. Make no mistake, he doesn't love her, nor she he, but in the midst of screwing each other, they came to sort of an understanding. And yes, he was angry about the damn thing with Bran, but did you guys want him to right out and try to kill her? She the goddess of snow. In some way, it was his display of knowing how to handle powerful people.

Second Question: Khione's mark won't affect him that much in the near present, but in the far future, it will prove to be a problem for him that will be solved by another entity. Because I've already established that Khione has this sick fascination with Percy and isn't willing to let him go, so that will play into the story somewhere far far in the future.

Third comment: I am making Percy a sort of side story from the main story of the television. I'm not really changing much until later in the story, which might be in a few chapters, depending on how fast or slow I go. I apologize if I did not make that clear and have disappointed you, but, that is what I am planning to do.

Fourth Comment: I get it, you people hate the fact that Percy mostly refers to them as pup or some sort of nickname like that. But I need you guys to understand, for Percy, family is very important for him. I know that much you guys understand. His nicknames for the Starklings are a term of affection. Not only that, but, he's trying to remind them who they are and who they will always be. So much things are happening right now, and he wants to remind them of who they are. Especially Sansa, who seems like she doesn't want anything to do with the North. Her dreams are of Southern princes and songs. Her looks are that of the South with her red hair and tully blue eyes. At least her brothers who share the same physical traits as her show interest in the North, she has little to no interest. And the nicknames are going to disappear. I know that they are tedious and exaggerated, but I need it for their character development. And as for his nickname exchange with Tyrion, I was trying to show depth their relationship were by showing how they can make fun of their names or use it as some sort of endearment. Get over it.

Fifth Comment: The next chapter will be in Percy's POV. Like I have mentioned before, I write the story in advance so that I can post whenever I want. So I apologize if your were expecting this chapter to be in his POV.

Last Comment: Yes, I have considered the Lyanna thing, and you'll see soon enough what I'll do with that information.

Alright, I'm done. Thank you reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. I'll see you guys sometime. Have a good day or evening


	9. Chapter 9

Percy's POV

(Percy POV) (A few days later)

Blackjack flew steadily in the air as we journeyed towards Kingslanding. The queen's men were lost somewhere in the midst of my plan to lose them in Ironman's Bay, and when I returned to the Trident, the camp has gone. I looked for Lady and Nymeria, and the last I saw of them before I left was that they were hunting some poor deer. I could not risk them seeing me, lest they follow me to Kingslanding, right to the queen and her vicious son's claws, yet I knew that they hoped that I would return for them soon.

I soon gained sight of Ned's travelling party, yet, it was smaller than what we travelled in before, and only the Stark banners were in sight. The king's court has probably gone ahead. Good. I cannot stand any of them, "Blackjack, go on land, we must ride from here."

"Sure thing my lord." Blackjack answered as he began to descend. I was itching the rid myself of my fur cloak and leather gloves, it was getting warmer as we got farther South, and the feeling of getting cooked underneath my thick clothes did not suit well with me. Blackjack galloped through the dusty road, and while the men were first alarmed at the sound of him arriving, even as far as stopping their march and drawing out their weapons, they soon became eased as they saw that it was him. Ned rode towards him, and I urged Blackjack to slow down, "Ned."

"Percy, where have you been?" Ned asked as they urged their horses to stop so that they could speak properly. I glanced at the girls to see that they have opened the carriage, and that Arya was looking expectantly at me, and Sansa refused to even glance at me. I looked back at Ned, the weariness of the recent events evident on both our faces, "I rode towards Ironman's Bay then decided to visit some friends of mine."

"And how do your friends fare?" Ned asked, knowing exactly who my "friends" were. I responded back, "They are well."

Ned nodded and turned his horse back, "Good. Come, we must continue our journey. We should arrive at Kingslanding in a few days."

I nodded and rode to the front with Ned. I nodded at Arya with a look of promise to talk to her later, then gave one last look to Sansa, who ignored my presence entirely. Once they were far ahead from the girls, I asked boredly, "What have I done now to receive Sansa's contempt?"

Ned glanced at Sansa, then back at the rode ahead of them, "It is not only you that she scorns. She blames Arya for creating a conflict with the prince and her, and Arya is as infuriated with her for not backing her up. Sansa is mad at me for volunteering to execute Lady, and she is mad at you for making Lady run away and for treating her prince so harshly and arguing with the queen."

"You discovered all of that by yourself?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Ned was not exactly the greatest at guessing anything, and I doubt Sansa has said that much to him, based on what he said just moments ago. Which does not suit well with me. How can she blame us for causing all of this? We are her family. The pack survives. Did she not see the cruelty of the prince and the queen? Did she not see that Arya only wanted for her to for once stand up for her as a true sister should? Did she not see that Ned only wanted to give Lady a just death? And did she not see that I just wanted Lady and Nymeria to live?

Perhaps it is my, Ned, and Cat's fault. We have always indulged her in what she wanted. Given her the stories from North to South. Given her those pretty silk Southern dresses that she favored over Northern woolen ones. Given her all the Lemon cakes she wanted. The girls could not have been anymore different, yet they were the same in so many ways, though I doubted anyone noticed. Sansa was the North's first daughter. One with fire in her hair and ice in her eyes. She asked sweetly, and they would give her what she wanted. Then there was Arya with her Stark looks and her wolf blood, she has always wanted different things from her sister and had more of his priorities and mannerism. Yet they were both strong willed, they knew what they wanted, and they knew exactly how to get it, whether it be me or Ned, his daughters were always his weakest spot. Though they had a different approach, in the end, they still got what they wanted. Spoiled children.

I looked at Ned once I realized that he was expecting a response from me, "And she places no blame on the royal family, I wager."

"Aye. She admires them so." Ned said tiredly. I sighed. Of course she admires them, they come straight from the stories she loves so much, stories that she wishes to be part of herself. Ned saw my dilemma, and said comfortingly, "She will come around, Percy. Give her time."

I nodded and we continued on silently, allowing the gentle wind to push against us as we rode towards the capital, and allowing the glaring sun to burn our skins as we left the comfort of familiarity.

(Skip to Kingslanding)

The closer we got, the warmer it became, and the darker it felt. It was an indescribable feeling, not knowing, yet somehow expecting. You could feel it in your bones. The danger that lingered in the air. It somehow imitated the feeling in Mount Othrys all those years ago. It was to a lesser degree, but the feeling placed a level of uncertainty in my stomach. Only once have I gone to Kingslanding, and it was many years ago, when I was five and ten, travelling for the sake of discovering. I hated it. I have never gone to the Red Keep, nor to any of the castles of the lords unless I was there representing the North, and out of all the places I have travelled, Kingslanding was among the worst of them.

We passed through Flea Bottom, and instantly we were met by the sight of beggars and starving people; men,women, and children alike. Flea Bottom was worse than what it was before. It was more crowded, houses and stores somehow compacted together. At every corner, either a woman with a child begging for help, or some man or woman awaiting the Stranger's sweet kiss.

Arya rode with me on Blackjack, seating right in front of me as she surveyed the the mess that is Flea Bottom. She looked up at me, uncertainty in her face, "Uncle-"

"I know, little wolf, I know." I replied as we continued on to the Red Keep. The North was far from riches and wealth like Casterly Rock or Highgarden, but it was not as bad as this. People worked hard, but they had something to eat at the end of the day and had a bed to sleep in. They had homes and fire to keep them warm. Kingslanding was just absurd.

We continued on to the Red Keep, being welcomed by a male servant as Ned got off of his horse, "Welcome, Lord Stark. Grand Maester Pycelle has called a Small Council meeting, and the honour of your presence is requested."

He turned back to look at us, more at Septa Mordane, and said, "Get the girls settled in. I'll be back in time for supper."

He turned to Jory, "Jory, go with them."

"You too Percy." He said as he turned to me. I wanted to argue with him, I mean, the whole purpose of Cat insisting I go here was to make sure that I would keep Ned safe, but I also had a feeling that my presence would not be warranted within the Small Council. I nodded instead and watched as he went along with the servant. I waited as Ned disappeared within the walls of the castle, then turned Blackjack as Jory helped Sansa and Septa Mordane out of the carriage. Jory noticed that I had no intention of getting settled in, and spoke up, "Percy, where are you going?"

"Exploring, my dear friend. You do not expect me to live in this vicinity without knowing of it, do you?" I answered with a good-natured smile. Jory looked uneasy, and Septa Mordane did not bother to hide her scowl, "It is not proper for Lady Arya to explore with you, Perseus."

Blackjack was already slowly trying to walk away, and I replied as charmingly as I could, "What is the world without a little improperness, Septa Mordane?"

With that, I kicked Blackjack into a gallop, forcing our party to part for Arya and I, and prohibiting Jory from making us take any guards with us. I can take on groups of men without any help. I am the the only protection Arya needs. Arya laughed merrily in front of me, and Blackjack did not stop running until we were about to re-enter Flea Bottom. I got off of Blackjack, then helped Arya off of him. I nodded at Blackjack, "Go, I'll call for you when I need you."

Blackjack neighed, "Be careful, my lord. Smells worst than my shit here."

I laughed as Blackjack trotted away, and Arya looked at him with a questioning gaze, "I don't know what worries me more, Uncle, that you speak to your horse, or that he actually listens to you."

I laughed, then took Arya's hand as they began to walk into Flea Bottom. People looked at them interestingly. While their clothes were far from the extravagance of the Southern Lords, their clothes were in far better shape than the ones from here. That and that I was wearing my Stark leather armor, and that Riptide was on my waist.

Arya and I walked through Flea Bottom, careful not to step on the shit or filth on the floor, occasionally buying some fruit or bread and giving it to the starving person sitting next to the shop or cart. Arya asked as we gave some woman and her daughter the bag of apples we just bought, "Uncle, why do they not leave? Why do they not help themselves and find work and shelter somewhere else?"

"Thank you, Milord. Seven Blessings to you!" The woman thanked us as she took the bag of apples. I nodded, and we began walking again, I glanced at Arya, "Because they have nowhere to go, pup. If they leave, it would be days before they can reach any city, and by then they might die. They do not have horses as we, and they do not have the supplies to make the trip. And even if they do make the trip, most of them would not know how to start."

Arya frowned, obviously displeased by my answer, "Why does the king not help them? He eats enough food for four people, surely he can spare them some food."

"I wish the world was like that, Little Wolf. But it is not. Let's just say, that the king has other priorities than the smallfolk." I grimaced, careful not to say anything wrong. Arya only continued frowning. Arya grew up watching Ned deal with the problems of the smallfolk, no matter how small their problem was and finding the solution for it. She grew up knowing that Ned placed his duty in front of him, which meant that he took care of his people and bannermen. This was just odd for her. Before any of us could say anything else, at the corner of my eye, I see a small boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was probably no older than seven, and he was feigning innocence as he glanced the coin pouch tied to my sword belt.

He walked between Arya and I with his head bowed, "X'cuse milord."

I felt as he quickly untied the pouch from my belt, then quickly began walking away, but before he could, I grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back, instantly taking back my pouch, I bent down to look at him in the eye, "That's not yours, boy."

His innocent brown eyes was instantly overcome by fear, "Forgive me, milord! I did not mean it."

"How can you not mean to steal, boy?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. Arya looked at us interestingly, then I said, "You mean you did not mean to be caught."

"Please, milord! I have not eaten in days and my little brother is starving." I sighed and stood up, "What's your name, boy?"

"Ty, milord." The boy answered in a scarred manner. I dug in my pouch, and held out to him a handful of silver stags, "Here, then. Take this and buy your brother and yourself something to eat."

Ty took the money gratefully, "Thank you milord! Thank you!"

"Ty, hold on." I stopped him before he could leave. He looked at me questioningly, half with gratitude, and half with fear. Fear that I was only jesting him and actually meant to punish him. I continued, "If you are to steal, do so without being detected."

"Milord?" Ty asked, confused at what I was saying. I sighed, "You are light fingered, but drawing attention to yourself gets you caught. If your are to steal, do so when they are distracted. Do so when they don't even know you are there."

"Milord?" Ty asked, more confused than ever. I know, what does a man like me know about stealing? Quite a few actually. A certain someone I know is the master of stealing, and he taught me a few tricks awhile back. I held up a hand to Ty as I looked around, finally spotting some goldcloaks marching around, I said to Arya and Ty, "Wait here and watch me."

I walked behind the two goldcloaks, who were preoccupied with speaking with each other, then waited as they suddenly halted due to a cart of pastries being wheeled across of them. I quickly grabbed one of their daggers, then casually walked back to the two children waiting for me, "As long as they do not know you are there, they will not know that their items will be taken, and even if they do notice it, they will not know that it is you."

I gave him the handle of the dagger, and he took it with wide eyes, I continued, "If you are to do something, then do it well. If you mean to survive, then do what you must."

"Thank you, milord. Thank you." Ty said gratefully as he bowed awkwardly. I nodded, and he moved to leave, but before he could completely vanish, I called his attention, "Ty."

He turned around, and I said, "My name is Percy, and I am no lord."

"Seven Blessings to you, Lord Percy." Ty smiled gratefully before running away. I sighed. Great. Another one who calls me lord. As if Blackjack was not enough. Arya looked at me expectantly, and I asked, "What?"

"What was that about? And when did you learn how to steal?" Arya asked impatiently, curiosity overcoming her. I smiled, the Stoll twins coming into my mind as I began to walk her out of Flea Bottom, my hand on her shoulder, "I learned when I was three and ten in some foreign land. And that was about me giving that boy and his brother a chance at life." I answered truthfully as I gave the remainder of my coins to an elderly woman who had greying hair and tattered clothes.

"How do you even know if that boy actually had a brother?" Arya asked uncertainly. I shrugged, "Does it matter if he does? That boy is starving to death. His parents probably left him or are dead, by the looks of those bones poking out of his skin, at least he will eat tonight and a few more nights if he is to be wise."

Arya nodded, satisfied with my answer, then I said as we finally got out of Flea Bottom, "We should head back, pup. We will go to Blackwater in the morrow, or the day after that. Your father cannot beat us to supper."

Arya smiled joyously, and I whistled for Blackjack. Moments later, he appeared before us, galloping out of nowhere, and I hoisted Arya onto him, before saddling Blackjack myself. He began galloping to the Red Keep, and Arya asked, "Uncle, where did you get all of those money?"

I smiled mischievously behind her. I found, that the sea was one of the wealthiest places to search, if you swam deep enough. And the money I got from the pits was not terrible. Instead, I said, "Some knight or another would wager he could beat me in combat. They paid handsomely for their mistakes." Which was true, but, she did not to know the rest. Perhaps in time, when she is older and we are not in this damned place, I can tell her about my entirety.

When we reached the Red Keep's gate, Jory was pacing back and forth as the goldcloaks guarding the gate watched him silently. When he saw us, he looked at us with both relief and irritation, "Where have you been? Do you realize how long you two have disappeared? Lord Stark will have me executed for losing his daughter!"

I chuckled at his over-exaggeration, and rode inside the Red Keep, "Relax, Jory. I will handle Ned if he ever finds out about this."

"If he ever finds out?!" He asked incredulously as I got off of Blackjack and helped Arya off of him. I nodded, "Yes."

I took the bag tied to Blackjack's saddle, then nodded at a servant as he took him to the stable. I looked at Jory, who was just staring at me in bewilderment, then I looked at Arya, who was looking at Jory with an amused look, and I said, "Jory, just take us to our chambers so that we can change our clothes before supper."

Jory grumbled to himself, but began leading us nonetheless. I shrugged at Arya, and she chuckled to herself. I offered her my elbow and playfully said, "My lady, will you allow your poor old uncle to escort you to your chambers?"

Arya narrowed her eyes at me, though I can see the playful mirth in her eyes. Even if she did despise playing the role of a lady, she knew I was jesting her. So she rolled her eyes at me, but took my elbow nonetheless, "You're so stupid Uncle."

I smiled, and since I was a lot taller than her, I crouched down and walked with bent knees. Arya laughed at my odd stature, and I winked at her. Jory takes us to a tall tower with tall windows. Stark men guarded the door, and I nodded at them as we entered. The stairs seemingly led to the heavens, and I stood up, and held Arya's hand instead. We climbed the stairs, encountering Stark men and servants along the way, then finally, Jory pointed to a door, "Percy, that is your chambers, the girls' chambers are a level above you, and Lord Stark's chambers is a level above them. My chambers is right across from yours, and the other men are situated below us."

"You mean to tell me that I need to climb this many steps just to get to my chambers? Do you mean to kill me Jory?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Arya rolled her eyes, and said, "My chambers are higher than yours, Uncle, you will live. You need to live so that you may act as my horse and take me there."

"Because that is all that I am to you, isn't it, my dear sweet niece?" I asked in a mocking sad tone. She smiled brightly, "Of course, Uncle."

Jory chuckled ahead of us, and Arya looked at me with bright eyes. I walked her to her chambers, and opened the door for her. Her room was grand. Designed for that of a Royal Hand's family. It contained tapestries on the wall, furniture that was only meant for decoration, and candles that littered the whole room and seemed excessive. It was beautiful, but it was not home. I was not Winterfell's thick stone walls, it was not Winterfell's bear fur on the bed, and it was not Winterfell. I knew it, and so did Arya. She showed hesitance and uncertainty in her eyes, and sadness and despair in her movements, I nudged her gently, and said softly, "Go ahead, pup. It'll be alright. I'm right here."

Arya nodded, and slowly walked in. I looked at Jory, "Send for the servants to get her bathed and ready for supper. I shall prepare for supper too."

Jory nodded and bowed slightly to Arya, "Milady."

She nodded at him, then she looked at me. I smiled at her encouragingly. This is not our home. It is not where we belong. But we will endure. Starks always do.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you very much to all of the the people who commented. You guys made my month.

Now let me address the only one who had very strong opinions about the entirety of this story. First of all, the Greek pantheon is in Westeros because this is a crossover, and I decided that I wanted it in this story. Second of all, you said that Percy's relationship with Khione was all sorts of wrong because she had a child with Poseidon. Then do tell me, is Zeus marrying his own sister right? Is Zeus and Poseidon having a child with Demeter right? Is Hades marrying Zeus' daughter with Demeter right? Don't act like I did this great crime by having Khione have a relationship with Percy when she had a son with Poseidon, because it both worlds, both Greek and Westerosi world, they had interbreeding and all sorts of fucked up relationships. Also, Percy isn't the only demigod in Westeros or in the whole world. I never said that. It's just in Westeros, demigods are numbered because greek gods aren't worshippped, so I imagined that they can go nowhere where they have no power, so that's my answer to that.

And last one, yes, Percy is different in this story. He has a modified set of morals and thoughts, but that doesn't mean that I changed all of him. That doesn't mean that he's some damn man whore that is apparently deserving of your condemnation. Cause in the whole world, he's the only one to ever sleep with more than one woman, right? Well, whatever. Also, I'm just saying, as far as this story goes, you guys know that he's slept with Khione. So, please withhold all condemnation when he actually sleeps with someone else. And you already saw the title, you should know that he was going to sleep with multiple queens.

Now enjoy the damn chapter and tell me what you think of it. I'll update soon cause I cut this chapter in half. Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. You guys keep me motivated


	10. Chapter 10

Percy POV

I sat across of Sansa, Arya to my left and Septa Mordane to my right as we broke our fast. It was terribly silent except for the noise Arya was making as she continued to stab the poor table with her knife. I continued to eat pieces of bacon set on my plate, accompanied by a poached egg and some bread. I took glances at Sansa as she still insisted on avoiding me. Which suited well with me, because she was acting like a spoiled brat right now. I wish Cat were here, she would know what to do with this mess, she would have known how to knock some sense into Sansa. Only a few weeks away from the North, and my once sweet niece turned into this, this _Southerner_. I drank some water to swallow that fact down. Northerner. She is of the North, not some _Southerner_. Cat may have been from Riverrun, but Stark blood runs strong through every pup. Finally, Septa Mordane spoke up, "Enough of that, young lady, eat your food."

"I'm practicing." Arya said defiantly as she continued her stabbing.

"Practicing for what?" Sansa asked snottily as she sliced her food elegantly like a proper lady. Arya looked at her with her intense grey eyes, "The prince."

"Arya Stark!" Septa said in a mortified tone. I chuckled a little. I want to stab him too. Then Arya continued stabbing the table, "He's a liar and a coward. And he killed my friend."

"The Hound killed your friend." Sansa protested, trying to defend the honor of her _precious_ prince.

"The Hound does whatever the prince tells him to do." Arya countered.

"You're an idiot." Sansa said, anger written all over her face.

"You're a liar. And if you told the truth, Mycah would be alive." Arya said, the wolf in her blood threatening to come out in full force and show her sister the truth of reality. I let them finish. This was their fight. Let them say their peace. It'd be best that they let it out there. Arya fully embedded the knife in the table and Septa Mordane intervened, "Enough."

Septa Mordane got up and moved towards Arya, but right now there was another thought invading my mind. Another girl with grey eyes and a knife, but instead of embedding it into a table, she was teaching a young boy with green eyes how to wield a knife similar to hers. My chest clenched at the thought. What I would do to go back in time and be with her again. What I would do to be with her now. The next thing I know, Ned was walking in, "What's happening here?"

"Arya would rather act like a beast rather than a lady." Septa Mordane said snottily. I rolled my eyes, "She was merely expressing her emotions, Septa. She'd be more beast if she didn't have any. Be glad that she does."

Septa Mordane turned to me with "ladylike anger" and I merely cocked my head at her, "A lady does not express her emotions. It is improper and unlady like."

Ned ignored us and looked at Arya, "Go to your room, we'll speak later."

Arya went, and I was tempted to follow her. To comfort or praise her, I am not sure which. Perhaps both. I watched Ned as he gave an object wrapped in cloth to Sansa, "That's for you, love."

Sansa took it with uninterest, and I was tempted to ask where the sweet girl who would have jumped for joy for a present from anyone have gone. Ned and Septa Mordane sat as Sansa opened the cloth. It was a doll. One of those fancy dolls that Ned and Cat used to have me bring back for Sansa when she was younger when I journeyed South. It was expensive, usually a couple golden dragons. Ned added, "The same dollmaker makes all of Princess Myrcella's dolls."

"Don't you like it?" He asked after looking at her uninterested expression.

"I haven't played with dolls since I was eight." Sansa said disdainfully. Oh how I wish she was still eight. She was better company then than she is now. Ned looked dejected. His face fell at Sansa's declaration, and I was tempted to yell some sense into Sansa. Can she not see how he just wants to make her happy? Now he looks like some sad puppy who was kicked by their owner. Sansa set the doll down, "May I be excused?"

"You've barely eaten a thing." Septa Mordane interjected. I was tempted to yell at her too. That was what she was worried about? She has just upsetted her father. Disrespected him even. What happened to being "lady like"? And what of Arya, who barely ate anything herself? Ned scratched the bridge of his nose, and said, "That's all right, go."

Sansa moved to leave, but I spoke up, "Be thankful, Sansa. Most children don't have the liberty of receiving a present."

She barely acknowledged my presence, and moved to leave. I exhaled loudly and drummed my fingers impatiently on the table. I looked at Ned, and he said somberly, "Wars are easier than daughters."

I raised my glass to that and Ned began to eat. I continued to finish my meal, and after a moment of silence, Septa Mordane excused herself. Ned looked up to see Septa completely vanish, then looked at me, "A raven from Winterfell arrived. Bran is awake."

My heart pounded against my chest, and I set my knife down, "And?"

"Bran lives, but he will never walk again. He cannot feel past the top of his knees, and even then, he feels barely, and Hodor has taken to carrying him around." Ned said broodingly. I buried my face in my hands. It was not enough. I was not able to give him his life back. He will not be able to climb towers again. He will never run again. Ned said comfortingly, "He lives, Percy. That is all that matters."

I looked up and nodded at him. He is right. Bran will live. I will help him do so after I help Ned get situated here, perhaps when Cat arrives. Perhaps I can beg Athena or Hephaestus to help him, create something to help him walk. Or ride. That should be possible. I will teach him how to fight on horseback. He can still be a knight. He can be like one of the centaurs. Half man, half horse. Yes. He will still live. One thing still bothered me though, "Does Bran remember anything about the events before he fell? What happened? Why did he fall?"

"He does not remember anything. Cat wrote that the maesters deems it as an effect of hitting his head." Ned recounted, He stood up, "I will go have that talk with Arya now, Percy. Do not wander off too far."

I nodded. I knew what that meant. It meant that he wanted to talk to Arya alone. Which was fine by me, because I had another agenda to attend. I stood as the servants began to remove the dishes and plates from the table, and went straight for my bedchamber. It was a pretty bedchamber filled with nonsense, which I cared nothing about, so I barely paid attention to it. I went straight to my trunk and dug through it, shoving aside my clothes until I got to the very bottom of the trunk. I took out Lyanna's dagger. I closed my trunk, and sat at the edge of my bed.

The wolf's eyes looked at me hauntingly, and I swallowed back my doubts before it can dissuade me from what I was about to do. The sheath was elegant but simple, made of the finest leathers the North can supply, and embroidered finely with a name, _Lyanna_. I took the dagger from its sheath, and touched the delicate engravings on the dagger. It was small and slender, made for the hand of a woman, not a man. And it would serve Arya greatly. Ned gave me Lyanna's dagger when he came back with her body, but, I cannot wield it with an easy heart, knowing that the blade she was so proud of did her no good in the end. Perhaps Arya can give it justice, perhaps she can do Lyanna proud by wielding it the way she would have, but somehow did not.

I placed the dagger back in the sheath, and tucked it in my waistband. I made for Arya's bedchambers, bumping into Ned on the way. He stopped me with a question, "Do you know of any sword masters?"

"Me." I said without blinking an eye. I'm a great swordsman. Ned smiled in good humour, "Aye, you are, but I need you for something else. I need someone to teach Arya how to wield a sword."

"What?" I asked, confused at what he was getting at. I can teach Arya how to wield a sword, I've been doing it since she could walk. Ned elaborated, "Arya managed to get a sword, she calls it Needle. If she is to keep it, she might as well learn how to wield it. And you cannot do it, if Cat ever hears of it, you will never hear the end of it, and you will be banished from the North."

I chuckled. He was right. If Ned was serious about having Arya learn how to wield a sword, Cat will learn about it, and then she will take Arya's sword and plunge it in my heart. I said, "I have someone in mind. Someone I met when I was travelling. I will write to them."

Ned nodded, "Good. Now, I will be in my solar. In the morrow, I want you to go with the girls to the tourney held in my honor."

I nodded, and Ned placed a hand on my shoulder before leaving. I continued on to Arya's chambers and knocked, "Let me in, pup. Else I'll break your door and you'll have no way to keep Septa Mordane out."

"I'm coming." Her muffled voice said through the door. I heard a quick shuffling, then the door opened, and I walked in, closing the door behind me. When I looked at her, I saw that she did indeed have a sword in her hand. It was a thin, small sword that was finely made. I nudged towards it, "Who gave it to you?"

"Jon." She said with affection. I smiled. Those two were always close. The only ones who actually shared the Stark looks. I sat on her bed, and motioned her to sit next to me. She did so, and placed her sword next to her. I took out Lyanna's dagger, "Here. You already have a sword, so here's a dagger."

She looked at the dagger in amazement, and I placed it in her hand. She looked at it carefully, grazing her thumb over Lyanna's name, she said in bewilderment "Aunt Lyanna."

"Aye, it was hers when she lived. Now it's yours." I said with a small smile on my face. She tried to give back the dagger, "I can't accept this, Uncle. I know what Aunt Lyanna meant to you."

I pushed the dagger back in her hands, "And that's exactly why I want you to wield it."

She stopped pushing the dagger back, and instead looked at me in confusion. I continued, "Arya, I already have a dagger. It was given to me by Lyanna when I was little. I will wield that dagger until the day I die because she gave it to me. But this dagger, it was never meant for me. It was always meant for Lyanna, hers to wield, and hers to eventually give off. And you, you remind me so much of Lyanna, that you can never imagine it. Don't get me wrong, you are Arya, and you will always be Arya, but, you two share the same blood, you will not only honor me, but also her if you wield this til the day you take your last breath."

Arya reluctantly took the dagger from my hands, then suddenly launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck, "Thank you, Uncle. I will make you proud. I will make Aunt Lyanna proud."

I smiled, "I know you will."

Arya separated from me, and I said, "Go, hide it for now. I will find you some proper boots, breeches, and a tunic for you to wear."

Arya gave me a toothy grin, but did as she was told. I picked up her sword and examined it. Probably was made by Mikken. When she came back, I gave her sword back to her, "Show me what you know."

I stood up, and took my dagger from my boot. I motioned her to attack me, and she held the sword properly in one hand. She attacked me silently, and I blocked her blade with ease. We continued like that for some time, even knocking over some of her furniture, but then a knock on the door halted us, "Hey! What's going on in there?!"

Arya and I stopped, and I quickly sheather my dagger, as she hid her sword, I said I as she hid it in her trunk, "Nothing! We were, uhh, dancing."

Arya laughed silently as we scrambled to fix her things, then she opened the door. A Stark guard, Tomas, I believe his name is, was looking inside the chamber with confusion. When he saw me, he bowed his head slightly, "Percy, I did not know it was you, forgive me."

I nodded and acted casually, "It's alright Tomas, go on with your duty, I was just about to leave. Actually, can you escort Lady Arya to Septa Mordane? I believe it is time for her lessons."

"Uncle-" Arya protested loudly. I gave her a look, "Go on pup, the sooner you start, the sooner you finish. Go on, get it over with. I will come by later."

She grumbled to herself but went nonetheless. Tomas bowed to me, then went on to escort Arya. I headed for Ned's solar and went in without knocking, I asked reluctantly "Do you have some parchment, ink, and quill for me to use, Ned?"

He looked up from whatever it was he was reading, and asked, "What for?"

"I have to write to the swords master I want to teach Arya." I choked out as I looked at anywhere but Ned. Even now, I cannot write in the common tongue without difficulty. That's why I rarely do it.

"I can do it, Percy. Just tell me who to address it to." Ned sympathized. I nodded and finally looked at him. I sat down in front of his desk and watched as he took out a fresh piece of parchment. I said, "Address it to Syrio Forell, the first Sword of Braavos."

Ned nodded and continued on to write the letter. First I watched him write the letter, but then, my attention was drawn to the papers on his desk. I picked up on of them, but instantly, the letters began to change, scrambling left and right until I could recognize none of the words. I placed it down, and tried to clear my eyes, I loathed being incapable. Ned closed the letter, and placed his sigil on it, "Here, have the maester send it. Have one of the servants point you there."

I took the rolled up parchment, "Thank you."

Ned nodded, and went back to what he was doing before I got there, and I made my way out of the Tower of the Hand. As soon as I got out of the tower, I was instantly met by the sight of servants running from one place to another. I asked one boy, "Pardon me, boy, but can you point me to the way of the maester?"

"Of course,ser." The boy said before turning to point at a structure, "That there is the library. If you go through it, you would be going through the halls that will lead you straight to the rookery, right where Grand Maester Pycelle's chambers are. Careful though, milord, through that way is connected to Maegor's Holdfast, the royal chambers."

I nodded. Just go straight, "Thank you, lad."

The boy bowed to me, then went on to whatever he was doing before I interrupted him. I absentmindedly placed a hand on the butt of my sword. It gave me a small sort of peace to have it with me. I began my way to the rookery, going between the Sept and the library to actually find the entrance to the library. I gave the library one glance, and deemed that it was impressive enough, but compared to the library that Olympus has, it was child's play.

Once I actually found the exit to the damn building, there was a bald headed man waiting for me. I walked up to him, tucking the parchment between my sword belt, as he greeted me, "You must be the new Lord Hand's beloved cousin."

"And you must be-?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He smiled, mirth was in his eyes, but the genuinity of it was questionable, "I am Varys. The master of whispers. You may better know me as the Spider."

"Ahh, you mean the King's eyes and ears throughout the entire realm and beyond?" I speculated once I recognized the name. He smiled once again, and began walking, leaving me no choice but to follow him, "Yes, that is another way to put it."

"Then speak your mind, what do you want with me, Lord Varys?" I asked. Even I was smart enough to figure out that this man would not speak to me if he had no agenda. The spider said, "Your cousin is a very honourable man, Perseus."

"He is." I agreed, not saying of how I never mentioned my name, but seeing as how his duty was to know everything, it did not surprise me that he knew that. He continued on, "Are you a man of honour, Perseus?"

"What does a bastard know of honour, Lord Varys?" I asked. Honour was a part of me, how could it not be? I'm a Stark in all but name. But honour was something I had to forgo once when I was six and ten. War was a critical thing. I heard the Spider chuckle beside me, "Most bastards know nothing about honour. But most bastards were not raised in your circumstances."

"Granted. But I find honour to be a difficult thing, Lord Varys. It's a pretty thing to be called honourable, but it is quite difficult to be honourable, when most of the world is not." I said with finality. He nodded, "Keep that in mind, Perseus. Like the rest of the world, the Red Keep is far from honourable. The right thing to do, is barely the right thing _to do._ "

What the Hades does that fucking mean? And why is this bloody hallway so damn long? Before I could ask the Spider on what he meant, I found that I was alone. As I continued to walk while looking around to see where he went, I heard heavy steps, numerous ones, and voices. I saw light. I was close to the end of this bloody hallway, then I saw the queen, surrounded by her maids or ladies, I was not sure, then followed by a few guards. For the love of the gods. I don't like this hallway. Cryptic people, endless hallways and plotting queens. The Oracle, the Labyrinth, and Hera. Perhaps I'm dreaming. Or drunk. Either reason would explain the parallel of the two worlds I live in. How did the Spider disappear? Mayhaps I can do as he did before the cruel queen can spot me, "Perseus."

Damn. Too late. I bowed stiffly, "Your Grace."

"Rise Perseus." I could hear the smugness in her voice, and I clenched my hands beside me. I cannot wait until I can leave this damnable place with its damnable people. The queen asked, "How does your nieces fare, Perseus? They were quite distraught the last time I saw them."

Because of you, you damn, evil bitch! How can anyone be so cruel to two little girls? Well, there's my family on Poseidon's side, but, still. I answered nonchalantly, "They are quite well, your grace."

She smiled, "Good. I feared that that little accident might cause a drift between our families."

In fact, it did. I want nothing more than to take my family to the other side of the world because of you and your cruel son. If I had a choice, I would have never allowed them to come her. I smiled tightly, "Of course not, your grace. Sansa is as in love with your dear son as she was in the beginning."

"That is delightful to hear. Joff was quite devastated when he realized that he caused Sansa grief." She said easily. I kept the damn smile on my face, "The prince has nothing to worry about, your grace."

"Delightful. Now, where is it that you were heading?" The queen asked as she raised an elegant eyebrow. I took out the parchment, "I was delivering this for Ned to the maester."

"Are you Lord Stark's delivery boy now?" The queen asked with a mocking tone. It was meant as an insult, but instead I just smiled, "Aye, your grace. I am what my family needs me to be."

The queen smiled, though in her eyes, I saw something else. It was fury, anger, and something else I could not quite distinguish. She gestured towards the exit, "Go ahead, then. I will see you around the keep."

"Farewell, your grace." I said as I kept my head bowed as she passed by, waiting for her to leave until I can finally move. I made my way to the rookery. I just wanted to avoid everyone while I was here, why is that so difficult? I made my way inside the tall structure with birds chirping inside of it, and entered. There, I saw an old maester with his back hunched, "Pardon me, Grand Maester Pycelle. Lord Eddard Stark requires this letter sent to Braavos."

The maester turned around, and as he set his eyes on me, shock was written in his eyes. As well as recognition. I raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you, grand maester?"

He snapped out of his shock, and shook his head vehemently, "No, of course not. Unless you have been to the Citadel or the Red Keep before, then you must certainly not know me."

How peculiar. His behavior I mean. He almost seemed as if he was lying. I disregarded it and gave him the parchment, "Can you just send this?"

"Of course." He took it hurriedly, then turned away from me, waving me away, "You may go now. I will send Lord Stark's letter."

I left uneasily. He knew me, I know it. He recognized me as soon as he laid eyes on me. But for the life of me, I cannot recall him. His aura was familiar. But it was weak. Almost as if he was the descendant of some god or another, yet, at the same time, he was not. I did not understand it.

* * *

A/N:Hello people. As I said, here's the second part to last chapter.

And yes, Stolls are still demigods.

And thank you to everyone who commented. I appreciate it.

Now let us address the issues that were brought up. Most of them I don't mind, but I do need response from the audience. Like, is it alright if I switch from a 3rd person POV to Percy's POV? I mean, people have different preferences, and I don't really mind writing in whichever one. Also, some of you guys have mentioned making it canon soon, which I do plan to do, eventually, but some events are too vital to the plot, so I need you guys to understand that I still intend to make some of those happen. And last one to the things I don't really mind being brought up, Percy sleeping with one of the queens. I know you guys don't like. I don't like it. I'm trying to find a way around it so that it doesn't need to happen. And this should be quite obvious, but Cersei is the enemy. He's not ending up with her, if he does end up with someone at all. That one I can assure you.

And now let's address my very special guest. Yes, you know who you are. Your judgment is all based on your narrow minded observation, and on one chapter and implication. Go ahead, say what you want to say. Everyone is free to say what they want to say. That's why I removed to comment moderation. I mean, it doesn't matter in what happens in the end or their damn character development. I mean, hell, who even cares what happens to the middle or end of the story? All that matters is the beginning, am I right? And you're right, Percy should argue with everything because that's how you survive the great game, especially when you're in no place of power. It's not like I mentioned that Percy knew at least a little about it. And it seems that 14 year old from the movie has more balls than you, cause you hide under the pseudonym of guest. But be my guest, leave. I'll cry as much as it rains it the Sahara desert because that's how much I value you. But hear this, you'll wander the world blind, deaf, and dumb and the world will know, this is one of them. Just another ignorant, arrogant, pretentious little wanker who yearns the attention of someone. I indulge you now just so that you feel a little less lonely in the world. And it'll be okay, eventually. Perhaps one day, you'll find that someone who'll tolerate you enough. Best of luck, mate. May life treat you better than you treat it.

Bonus points to the one who knows where I got my quote for that

Now, onward to other things. It might be awhile before I update again. When I write, I like being ahead of what I post, so, it'll be awhile. So, I'll see you guys then. Also, check out my other story. it's shorter than this one, but, it'll be a three shot or something. Alright, thanks again. Thanks for commenting, favoring, and following my story. Til next time


	11. Chapter 11

(Third Person POV)

Days have passed, perhaps a fortnight, Percy was not quite sure anymore, to him it felt like an eternity. So far nothing has happened. He was constantly at Ned's side, looking over his shoulder and behind his back to make sure that he did not overstep the imaginary lines of court. Other than that, if he was not at Ned's side, he watched Arya as she trained with Syrio, or joined in her mischiefs, which often led them to parts of the castle that they should not be in.

As for Sansa, their relationship has taken a strain. She treated coldly at best, a scum bastard at worse. She spent her days with her prince or the queen, at times Septa Mordane, but rarely with her own family. It pained him, but if he confronted her about it, it would instigate Arya to wage war on her sister, which is something he would prefer to avoid. They were civil enough with each other, and that was the best he could ask for as of now.

In the current moment, he rode alongside Ned as they followed Petyr Baelish, who claims that Cat was with him. Percy did not recognize the structure, but as Baelish claimed it to be one of his establishments, it dawned upon Percy and Ned where exactly Baelish brought them to. Ned's hands were instantly upon his throat, and he gritted out, "You're a funny man, huh? A very funny many."

Percy smirked. He didn't care for the little worm. All he knew was that the man was still in love with his good cousin, and he did not like that one bit. Percy commented, "I think he can still breathe, Ned, squeeze harder."

Suddenly, above them, someone yelled in whisper, "Ned! Percy!"

They both looked up, and there, they found the red hair of Cat. Ned shoved Baelish to the side, then continued on to the establishment. Before Percy followed him, he commented to no one in particular, "All these women, and still…"

He left it hanging, but both he and Baelish knew what he meant. And he followed after Ned. When he got there, they were sharing a tender kiss, and Percy cleared his throat, an amused smile hidden behind his fist. Cat separated from Ned, giving Percy a hug, "Percy."

He returned the hug, "Cat, why have you come here? Is everything alright? Is it Bran? How is he?"

Cat nodded, then took Percy's face in her hand, and gave him a tender kiss on his cheek, "I must thank you Percy, Bran, he has gotten better."

Ned and Percy looked at her, confusion on their faces. Ned placed a hand on Cat's shoulder, "What do ya mean?"

"He is only crippled in one of his legs."

Percy and Ned looked at her, disbelief written all over their faces, and yet, hope. Percy whispered, "You jest."

Cat smiled, "No, Percy. Maester Luwin said it was impossible, but, Bran walks. With difficulty, yes, but he walks."

Ned kissed Cat joyously, taking her into his arms, and lifting her, "Thank the gods."

Percy had a grin so wide that it seemed it would split his face, but he was joyous. If he had to serve the gods for the rest of his life just so that his nieces and nephews would have a better fate than him, then so be it. But something else was bothering him, "Cat, you did not come all the way to Kingslanding just to tell us that, did you?"

Ned realized that what Percy said was true, and he released Cat, a serious look was once more upon his face, "Cat, why did you come here?"

"Ned, it's the Lannisters, they've tried to kill Bran." Cat accused, her voice dripping with hatred and passion that it surprised both Ned and Percy.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, confused as to how she came up with this conclusion,

Then, she produced a dagger, "An assassin tried to kill Bran while he was yet to be awaken from his fall. They started a fire so that we would be drawn away, then a man tried to kill him. If it weren't for his wolf-"

Cat trailed off, and Percy took the dagger from her hand, unsheathing it so that he can examine the blade. Valyrian steel. Rare. Expensive. Highborn. Ned looked at Cat, "Bran is alright?"

Cat nodded, then pleaded with Ned, "Ned, you must take this up with Robert-"

Suddenly, Baelish came from the door, "Accusing the queen's brother of having your boy killed is treason."

"We have proof, we have the blade." Cat argued

"Which Lord Tyrion will say was stolen from him." Baelish argued

"Tyrion?!" Percy asked incredulously. He looked from Cat to Baelish, the blade still in his hand, "Why would Tyrion have Bran killed? Why do you think that it was Tyrion of all people?"

"We don't know Percy, but Petyr said that he lost this blade to Tyrion-"

"What would Tyrion Lannister want with a blade in the first place? And even if he did win it, this is Valyrian steel. Why would he have an assassin use Valyrian steel out of all things? It's incredibly stupid because of the rarity of the metal, and if I know one thing, is that Tyrion Lannister is not stupid." Percy asked, an accusing glare pointed at Baelish.

Percy was advancing upon him, but a hand stopped him. Cat looked at him, then at Ned, "Petyr has promised to help us find the truth."

She removed her hand, and though Percy did stop advancing on the little worm, his glare did not lessen. Cat continued, "He's like a little brother to me Ned, Percy. He would never betray my trust."

At that, Percy smirked as he continued to look at Baelish, "Little brother."

Baelish broke eye contact from him, then looked at Ned, "I'll try to keep you alive, for her sake. A fool's task, admittedly, but I've never been able to refuse your wife anything."

Cat looked at Baelish, "I won't forget this, you're a true friend."

Percy chuckled, but Cat sent him a look to silence him. Baelish smiled at Cat, "Don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold."

Ned called his wife's attention, "Cat, you must go now, our enemies must not find out that you are here."

Baelish agreed with him, "For once, he's right, you aren't safe here, Cat. Go at the back, in the alleyway, I can have my men see you safely out of Kingslanding."

Percy hugged Cat, and whispered, "I will see their safety here, Cat. Do the same for my boys, and give them my love."

She kissed his cheek, "I will. You should take care of yourself as well."

He winked at her, "Don't I always?"

Cat rolled her eyes at him, and as Ned smiled at the both of them, he laid a hand on his wife's shoulder, "I will see you out, love."

He looked at Percy, "See to the girls."

Percy nodded, and with one last look at Cat, he turned to leave, but not before looking at Baelish, " _Little brother_ , make sure your _big sister_ gets safely out of the shithole."

Percy smirked, and as Baelish smiled tightly at him. He left before the worm can say another word. Piece of shit.

(Let's skip to the other Brothel scene)

"Are you really surprised? Your dear friend frequents in whores more so than attending matters of the kingdom. He was bound to get some of them pregnant." Percy said as they headed out of the worm's brothel.

"Do not speak ill of the king, Percy." Ned warned.

Percy scoffed. "I do not speak ill of the king, Ned. I speak truths about the king. Just because the statements do not please your ears does not make them untrue."

"Then do not speak of the king at all, Percy. He is still the king." Ned said. He could not deny what Percy said, for it was not false, though he wishes for it not so. They finally got out of the brothel, and they stopped. Red cloaks.

Percy placed a hand on the pummel of his sword, then shared a look with Jory. Suddenly, out of the corner of their eye, came the golden haired Lannister upon his white steed. "Such a small pack of wolves."

Jaime hopped of of his horse as Jory warned him, "Stay back, Ser. This is the hand of the king."

"Was the hand of the king. Now I'm not sure what he is. The lord of somewhere far away." Jaime rebutted

Baelish came out if his brothel, a look of surprise drawn upon his face. "What's the meaning of this, Lannister."

"Get back inside, where it's safe." Jaime replied. "I'm looking for my brother. You remember my brother, don't you, Lord Stark? Blonde hair, sharp tongue, short man."

"I remember him well." Ned replied back calmly.

Percy sighed. He told Cat that Tyrion would have never made such an idiotic move. She did not listen. Now look where they are.

Jaime said, "It seems he had some troubles on the road, you wouldn't know what happened to him, would you?"

"He was taken at my command." Ned replied.

Percy kept a neutral face. He cannot put Cat in any more danger that she put herself in. At least here, he can protect Ned. Ned continued, "To answer for his crimes-"

Jaime had enough, and pulled out his sword, his men were quick to follow him. Baelish said, "I'll bring the City Watch."

Percy sighed once more. "Don't do this, Lannister."

Jaime only scoffed at him, "I was not speaking to you, bastard." Then he reverted his attention back to Ned. "Come, Stark. Die with sword in hand."

Jory spoke up, "If you threaten milord again-"

Jaime cut him off, "Threaten? As in, I'm going to open your lord from balls to brain and see what Starks are made off."

Ned replied, "You kill me, your brother is good as dead."

"You're right." He looked towards his men, "Take him alive, kill his men."

The red cloaks began to throw their spears, hitting some of their men, but before one could hit Percy, he dodged slightly to the right, catching the spear as the tip passed him, and spinning it around to throw it back at the man who hurled it to him.

He, Ned, and Jory unsheathed their weapons, and began duelling with the red cloaks. They were easy enough to kill. Suddenly, Jory went after Lannister, who parried his attack, then produced a dagger from his belt and stabbed Jory in the eye.

Percy felt dread in the pit of his stomach. Jory. "NO!"

He should have done better. Percy stared at his fallen friend. He should have done better. Jory, you stupid fool.

Ned looked to the sky as grey clouds began to cover the sky. The wind picked up, and it seems as if the breath of winter decided to grace them. "Percy." He tried calling his cousin, but Percy, Percy was far gone.

"Take care of the guards." Percy commanded. He did not wait for Ned's approval, and instantly, set himself upon Jaime Lannister.

Percy was quick, quicker than Jaime expected, so when he charged him, Jaime was barely able to block that sword that tried to spill his innards. Percy quickly drove his sword upwards, the tip of his sword grazing Jaime's cheek before Jaime jumped backwards. Jaime placed a hand on his cheek, looking in disbelief at the blood that smeared his hand. He looked back up at Percy, but the man only glared at him with darkened eyes. Jaime placed his hands back on his sword, and though Percy did give pause to let him see his wound, he did not give him the time to plan out his next move.

Jaime and Percy fought, and it was a glorious sight. Whenever one striked, the other either blocked or parried, both were quick and agile, and both proved to be strong. The difference between the two of them was that Percy has gone against monsters, gods, titans, and primordials, and he was only toying with Jaime. Granted, he was a decent swordsman, but Percy was a master swordsman who bested the god of war when he was only ten and two.

Suddenly, there was a yelp, and Percy turned to see that the guards have overwhelmed Ned and one had impaled his leg with a spear. Percy reverted his attention back to Jaime. Jaime lunged at Percy, but he quickly parried his sword, and brought his sword up while it was still touching his, then he wrapped his sword around Jaime's, and pointed the tip down suddenly. He then slid his sword down, and jerked in towards him, and Jaime's sword flew out of his hands and flew into Percy's hand.

Percy then grabbed Jaime by his tunic, smashing his head against his, and allowing Jaime to fall ungraciously on the floor. Percy advanced upon the red cloaks, his and Jaime's sword in hand, and when they saw what happened to their lord, they looked to Percy with uncertainty. "Leave, take your lord, or I swear upon whatever fucking god you worship, I will kill all of you."

Percy did not pay them any more heed, he sheathed his sword, held onto Jaime's sword in case any of the red cloaks followed him, then attended Ned. He hoisted him on Blackjack before jumping on himself. He looked to the aftermath of what happened, his eyes lingering on his dead friend longer, before ripping away his sight. The red cloaks have retreated, taking Jaime with them, and Percy turned the other way, riding for the Red Keep.

Along the way, he took a flagon filled with water from Blackjack's satchel and poured it over Ned's leg. He can still save it.

(Time Skip to when Ned wakes up)

Ned stirred. He was tired, his skin felt clammy, and he was parched. He slowly opened his eyes. It was blurry at first, and all he saw were golden locks, then the face of the queen, and then Robert. Ned attempted to rise, but dizziness quickly hit him. "Pardon me, your grace, I would rise, but-"

"Do you know what your wife has done?" The queen asked

"She did nothing I did not command." Ned defended her.

"Who would have thought she had it in her." Robert said.

"What dare you right to lay hands on my blood?" Cersei snapped.

"I am the king's hand." Ned said.

"You were the king's hand." Cersei said

They argued more, speak over each other that no one actually knew what was being said. Robert spoke up, "Enough of this. Catelyn will release Tyrion and you will make peace with Jaime."

"He butchered my men." Ned argued

"Lord Stark was returning drunk from a brothel when his men attacked Jaime," Cersei said.

Before anyone could say more, the door opened, and Percy came in. He barely glanced at the king and queen, "Your graces." Then made his way to Ned.

He poured the pitcher of water into a cup, then helped Ned sit up on the bed and placing the cup in his hands. "I have sent Jory and the rest of the dead to the Silent Sisters. After they have prepared them, I have arranged for them to be sent back to the North."

Then he retrieved something from Ned's beside, and threw it at the foot of the bed, barely missing Ned's foot. The king and queen looked at it, then back at him. Percy replied, "Your brother's sword, your grace. He was not able to retrieve it after I knocked him unconscious and his men dragged him away. I just thought he might want it back should he ever decide to show face again."

Cersei's eyes widened in rage. "You disrespect my family?"

"I disrespect no one, your grace. I am a servant of the House Stark, I only defend my lord." Percy replied without blinking an eye. Though he did not show it, Ned smirked, if only a little.

Ned turned his gaze back to Robert. "Jaime has fled the city, give me leave to bring him back to justice."

When Robert said nothing, Cersei was quick to insult him. "I took you for a king."

"Hold your tongue." Robert warned her.

"He's attacked one of my brothers and abducted the other. I should wear the armor, and you the gown." Cersei snapped.

Robert turned to look at her with a glare, and suddenly, struck her. Percy and Ned look on with shock. Percy turned to Robert, an incredulous look on his face. "What the Seven Fucking hells is wrong with you?"

"Percy-" Ned warned.

But Percy was not done. "Are you so fragile that words shatter you so?"

"Hold your tongue, bastard. And remember your place." Robert warned.

Percy scoffed, but again, Ned warned him, "Percy, we will speak later. Take your leave."

"Very well." Percy moved to leave, but not before sarcastically properly addressing the king and queen first. "Your graces."

Percy stormed to his chambers. Arya was still in her dancing lessons, and Sansa was with Septa Mordane. They have yet to learn of Jory, and he will leave Ned to that. For now, he must prepare for his journey.

Suddenly, a voice spoke up. "I cannot decide if you a simply stupid, or conflicted."

Percy turned around to see the queen standing by his doorway. "Perhaps both. What do you want, your grace?"

"You attacked my brother." She said.

"He killed my friend, and attempted my life as well. Let us not waste of words and pretend otherwise." Percy replied as he dug around his trunk to place things in his travelling pack. Suddenly, he turned around and walked towards Cersei. To her benefit, she did not even flinch. He handed her a kerchief. "Wipe the blood from your lip less you want others to question you about it."

Though she took it, she coldly said, "I do not need your help."

"Nor do you need it. I am not helping you. If I were, I would have wiped the blood away myself and struck your husband. But you are capable of doing that yourself." He said as he checked if he needed anything else.

When she did not say anything, he looked up to see if she was still there. She was, but she only looked onto him. He explained himself, "In my father's lands, both men and women have fought with me, and against me. A lot of women have tried to kill me. You are not a damsel in distress. You do not need any saving."

There was a moment of silence as Cersei said nothing, but then changed the topic. "I never thought you to desert your nieces in the Red Keep."

"I am not. I will return in a fortnight for them." Percy responded

"Where are you planning to go?" She asked

"To rescue your brother from my good cousin." Percy said. "If I ride all day and night, I will perhaps reach them within three days. Then I can put a stop to this madness before it turns into complete utter chaos."

"You believe your family to be wrong in taking my brother?" She asked

"Yes. Only because I know your brother, and if he took the time enough to stop whoring, it's to drink himself into a stupor or to read some book or another. I also know your father." Percy said as he closed his satchel.

"Do you now?" Cersei asked bemusedly.

"Yes. Why do you think I let your Jaime live even when he killed my people?" Percy asked, a look of expectation written on his face as he looked at the queen.

There was a brief moment of pause as her face continued to look blank, then she looked at him. "Do as you please. But if you ever lay a hand on my family again, I will have you executed myself."

"Worry not, your grace. Once this is all over, I will distance myself from your family as far as I can. Farewell, your grace." Percy slightly bowed to her, then made his way out, turning sideways so that he did not collide with her.

Cersei was left in Percy's chambers, and as she looked at the handkerchief that was now stained with her blood, she found herself contemplating its owner. He did know her father. Of course, everyone knew to never harm Tywin Lannister's golden son, but none have ever come close to doing so. Her brother was a fool, even more so for being bested by a bastard. To think, the shame that will be brought upon her family. The greatest sword of Westeros, the golden lion. Defeated by some mutt from the North.

Cersei laughed to herself. If she were the man, she would have been infinitely better than Jaime. Her sweet, stupid other half.

(With Percy)

Percy finished loading his things on Blackjack, but suddenly, someone yelled out, "Uncle!" And a force collided with his legs and held on tight.

Percy sighed. He was hoping he could leave without his nieces knowing. Well, Arya. Sansa still hated him at the moment. Percy looked down, and he was met by her teary eyes. "Is it true? Jory?"

Percy sighed and nodded. "Yes."

Percy kneeled down, and Arya buried her head on his neck. "Arya, it's alright. It will all be alright soon enough."

"Take me with you, Uncle." She pleaded. She it here. It was hot, Sansa ignored her and treated her cruelly when she finally did notice her, and her father was always busy. She missed the North. She missed her mother, Robb, Bran, Rickon, Jon, and Nymeria. She wanted to go home. The only things that made this place tolerable was her uncle and Syrio, but she did not want her uncle to leave.

"I can't, Arya. I do not even have your father's permission to leave, he will be infuriated if he learns that I took you with me as well." Percy explained.

Arya wiped the tears from her eyes. "Then stay. Don't leave me."

"Arya, I have to fix this before it turns into a bigger mess."

"You promised that you would never leave me." She stared at him with her big grey eyes. He sighed. He could not refuse her. How utterly stupid.

He sighed, "Very well."

She hugged him once more, "Thank you."

"Go back to your lessons. I have to send a letter to arrange some things." Percy commanded her.

She nodded. "I will see you at supper?"

"Yes, Arya."

She grinned before running off, and Percy cursed. He walked Blackjack back to the stables, and after making sure that no one was around, he spoke to Blackjack. "Blackjack, when night falls, head for the Riverlands. That is where I last heard Cat was. Save Tyrion, and bring him back here. Knock him unconscious if you have to."

Blackjack neighed, " _Why can you not do it, milord? It would be easy enough to be back within three days."_

"We do not know where Cat is taking Tyrion. They could be headed north, or the Vale, and I cannot run the risks of leaving Ned and my nieces unprotected. If I need you, I will call for you, but for now, you have your task. I have an uneasy feeling inside of me, and I cannot get rid of it." Percy explained.

Blackjack looked upon his master. He looked disheveled, conflicted, and even he felt it. Trouble was coming. He could feel it on his spine. That is why Arya probably convinced his master so easily. As of now, Percy was where he was needed most. The fates were cruel in that way. Generous, yet cruel in the same time.

Blackjack nodded. "Be safe, milord."

A/N:

Isn't this odd? I actually updated. Granted, I'm a little rusty, but bear with me. I might actually update again in the following weeks. Who knows? Anyways, how did you guys like the chapter? And worry not, this story will take a different path from the actual story soon enough. So watch out for that.

Anyways, I hope you guys have been having a wonderful life, and if not, I hope it starts turning up.

I'll see you guys soon. Or perhaps in a few years. Have a good one


End file.
